An angel and a Devil Who saw that coming?
by Red-eyed demon
Summary: Love has never been this weird. It's another Steel Angel Kurumi fanfic, but since I wrote it, it's going to be good because god looks up to me, right? (Crickets chirp) Right? Oh well, read and review, and hopefully don't prosecute.
1. Default Chapter

Introduction Time!!!  
  
  
  
Hey, all you obsessed and mentally ill anime freaks! Oh, wait; I'm the only one who fits that description. Well, anyway, I started this little romp out a couple weeks ago, trying to make a fanfiction that no one else would ever read. What the fuck was I thinking then? Did I have any idea what I releasing upon the world?! Do I even have a mind at all or has it rotted out during the summer?! ... ... ... Right. Well, I amended the fic a little bit so that my real name is nowhere near this thing. I have gone with my regular pen name of Zataku. Be warned, there are some things in this fic that are NOT suitable for young children to read, but I really didn't care to edit those scenes out. So, if you're one of those oh-my-god-mommy-there's-kinky-stuff-here-I'm-gonna-puke wussboys/girls, then simply attach a barfbag to your shirt now. Well, anyway, enjoy the fic, and review, review, review!!!! Or else the demon king might have to pay your house a little visit. A very painful visit. You know the wrap. Italics indicate thought, lechery means pain if discovered, and Karinka still has no breasts at all, and is probably a man.   
  
"Hey! You gonna die now!" Now... it is time for me to be in pain. Karinka, what are you doing? No! Stop! AHHH!!!!! Bop! Pow! Smack! Pain! Agony! Boom!   
  
"This is Zataku speaking now. The real maker of this fic is now being taken to the hospital thanks to a slaphappy steel angel named Karinka. You'll see her later. Believe me, you can't miss her. And you won't"   
  
P.S "Was that a good intro or what?"  
  
-The real maker of the fic  
  
Obsessed fan boy and mentally ill anime freak extraordinaire. Graduate from mental hospital, loony bin, crazy pile, etc. 


	2. Let the insanity begin!

An angel and a demon. Who saw that coming?  
  
By  
  
Red Eyed demon  
  
Disclaimer time!!! I do not own Steel Angel Kurumi, and I really don't know who does! I also do not own what spells I happened to have ripped off from various animes! And please sit far back from the T.V and keep the lights nice and bright! I don't own that line either!  
  
Zataku was walking to the bus to go home. He was in a spectacularly bad mood. During the day, he had forgotten a book report at home which the teacher would not allow him to make up the next day, had gotten detention for the next two days for not doing any work in math class because he just didn't feel like it at the time, had been slapped by a girl for being just a tad too lecherous and advancing, and had lost his wallet. Overall, life was being a real bitch to him.   
  
He thought," It's like they said on that limp bizket song. Everything's fucked, everybody sucks. I wish I could take a vacation or something. Life's too much work"  
  
"You want a vacation? I can provide it for you if you do something for me," A voice in Zataku's mind said in barely more than a whisper.   
  
"What the hell?" Zataku said out loud," Oh that's just great. I have voices in my head. I must be totally losing it now"   
  
"Are you willing?"  
  
"Sure. What the hell. What have I got to lose?" People were starting to stare at this point.   
  
"When you die, I will have your soul. If you do this, all of your innermost desires will be fulfilled"   
  
"Do I actually need my soul for anything?"  
  
"No. It doesn't even do anything. It's just deadweight."   
  
"Done. Work your magic"   
  
Is there anywhere you want to go? I can create a world from your imagination or I can take you to somewhere within your world. Oh, and speak mentally. Humans are starting to stare at us"   
  
"Okay. Like this? I want to go to the world of Steel Angel Kurumi. But, there are a couple of additional things I want. Make sure that Kurumi falls madly and obsessively in love with me and that I get transformed into a demon sometime during my stay there. Okay?"   
  
"Consider it done. Just so you know, you will have no recollection of this event. It's just like that to satisfy the laws of the universe. Now, please fold your trays into an upright position, fasten your seatbelts, and brace yourself. We are experiencing turbulence." Before Zataku could react fully to what was happening, he experienced an irresistible vacuum from somewhere behind him. He looked back, and saw a large five by five foot starry portal open behind him that was sucking in everything that wasn't nailed down. As he had experience in matters such as this, he allowed himself to be sucked in without resistance.   
  
Instantly, he was shot out the other end into a world that had a bit of coloring book look to it. Everything appeared as though that it was drawn rather than built. However, he didn't have time to worry about that. Due to the massive gravitational imbalance, he was flung out of the portal at over one hundred and ten miles per hour.   
  
"Now this could hurt," he thought right before he slammed through dozens of pieces of lab equipment. Zataku felt like a pinball in a game as he bounced off walls, and accidentally destroyed things at massive velocity. Strangely, he didn't fell the amount of pain he should have. Things were definitely getting weird. 


	3. 2

When he came to rest, he, and the rest of the room looked like it had been through a demolition derby and lost. His trademark trench coat was torn in several places with one sleeve missing, his shirt suffered much the same, and his head was throbbing. He put a hand to his head, and came away with blood.   
  
Oh no. This is bad. I'm feeling a little faint. Losing a lot of blood. Maybe I could..." He dug a bandanna out of his pocket, and put it over the wound on his head. Normally, he would have worn it all the time, but he couldn't necessarily wear it in school. Instantly, the bleeding slowed, but Zataku still felt faint.   
  
He looked around, and noted, once again, the artsy feeling of the room. He crossed his arms, and then noticed that he had the same drawn look to him only much more extreme. His hair was spiky and in large clusters making them appear as if they could poke an eye out, so to speak. His eyes were larger, if only by an inch or so, and had two different colors. On his left was blue while on his right was green.   
  
He staggered around, looking for some sort of an exit, and occasionally crashing into a wall. Eventually, he came to a room that looked even stranger. It had a large table with straps useful for keeping a patient still in either surgery or cannibalism. Judging from the jars of eyes, and other parts of the face, he assumed it was for cannibalism.   
  
"Oh holy shit! I shouldn't stay here or else I'll end up getting dahmer-ed" He walked, slowly, to the next door, but, in one instant, he found that his face had been imbedded in the floor. He looked back, and saw that he had tripped over a leg. The person the leg belonged to was a very attractive looking pink haired girl. She looked about Zataku's age, maybe a little older, and was either in a deep sleep, unconscious, or dead.   
  
He screamed and fell backward as he had never seen a dead body before and hoped to never see one again. At least he thought it was a dead body. He got up from a faced-down position on the ground, moving his hands away from his head, and turned around to get another look at her.   
  
"What is this? Some sort of doll? It doesn't seem like a dead body. (Sniff, sniff) doesn't smell like it either" Suddenly, a large tremor shook the area. Zataku looked around to see if was in any immediate danger, and didn't see that the girl's body had been shaken away from the wall, and was falling toward him.  
  
At the absolutely last moment, Zataku looked back toward the girl just in time for their lips to meet. It was entirely unintentional, and he wasn't really used to this sort of this. Every time he had tried that with a girl, he got the taste slapped out of his mouth. He had always assumed it was that he was so much more advanced than the other girls.   
  
He fell backward again, and looked at the girl once more. To his shock, she stirred, and opened her dark blue eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment or so, Zataku sweating frantically in fear of getting smacked again.   
  
"Uh.... Hi?" he said, unsure of himself.   
  
The girls eyes widened a little bit, she gasped, and said, almost in disbelief," Master?" Then, she gave a shriek of joy, and almost tackled him in attempt of embrace. Zataku's eyes widened so far that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. This was something he could not have down in his former world, which he now had no memory of.   
  
She giggled, excitedly as she hugged Zataku even closer, her being completely unaware that Zataku could no longer breathe. A man with glasses, brown hair in a style that would remind one of an onion, and brown and yellow robes rushed down the stairs to the room Zataku and the girl were in.  
  
She said, amazed," Kurumi? But how? How have you been activated?"   
  
"I think I may have had a hand in that. Was that wrong?" Zataku said, sheepishly. Before they were able to go on with this conversation, the wall that the girl, Kurumi, was leaning against originally, collapsed on the pink haired beauty and the confused youth. Kurumi threw herself onto Zataku to protect him from damage, but even so, the rocks did hurt.  
  
Zataku yelled right before he and Kurumi were buried," Oh shit!!!" Then, the man with the odd haircut saw the reason for the roof collapse, and it was not an earthquake. A middle aged woman with jet black hair, glasses, a short skirt, and a lab coat over a green undershirt was standing at the command console of a an enormous tan colored robot. This robot had a spiked ball for melee attacks, which it had used to cause the cave-in, on his arm, and for the other, it had a regular hand.  
  
The black haired woman said," I would encourage you to surrender quietly, Dr. Ayanokoji. You don't have a chance of escaping the imperial army. Come back, doctor. If you cooperate we can continue our research on the steel angels together"  
  
Ayanokoji responded," Together? Just so you can use the angels as weapons of war? Just like you're using that steel soldier now?" Suddenly, the rubble shifted, and Kurumi emerged, amazingly unscathed.   
  
"Hey, master, you're not hurt or anything like that, are you? Come on, master, please say something"  
  
"That really hurt, and I am really pissed off!" Zataku said, angrily.   
  
"I was so worried"  
  
"Kurumi!" Ayanokoji barked," Destroy the Kongo! Destroy the prototype soldier Kongo!" After a pause, he said again," Kurumi! I gave you an order, battle mode now!"  
  
She scowled at him, and said," Who do you think you are that you can boss me around, Mr. Big mouth?"  
  
"Mr.... Big mouth?" he repeated, disbelieving.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it Ms. Big mouth?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Kurumi! I'm your creator! You do as I say!"  
  
"Hold on just a second here," Zataku said," You're saying that you created this girl? That's completely absurd. Humans are born, not manufactured. I think that you're just a possessive old geezer" Zataku didn't get a chance to finish his taunt as several human soldiers kicked in the door to their left, and aimed their rifles at them rather menacingly. 


	4. Chapter 3a If you are less than 15, you ...

Inside the shrine, they sat down on four futons that had been laid out for them. Kurumi sat next to Zataku naturally, and Kamihito faced her. Ayanokoji sat opposite of Zataku, and a fifth person, who resembled Kamihito to the extreme, stood shyly in a corner.   
  
"I don't understand. Why does she keep calling him 'master'?" Kamihito asked.  
  
"Because she was only designed to recognize the person who activated her as her owner."  
  
"Hold the phone for a second here. I don't even know what I did to activate her! What was supposed to do it in the first place?"  
  
"What does it matter anyway?" Kurumi said, still holding onto his arm," I'm awake and we're together"   
  
"Though I can't help but like the way she thinks"   
  
"Alright, Zataku, was it? I want you to listen to me very carefully," Ayanokoji said to Zataku in a serious voice," are you one hundred percent sure that you are telling me EVERYTHING?"  
  
"I am. … Oh shit…" he said in a whisper," I may have overlooked something"  
  
"What is it?" Kamihito asked.  
  
"Do you remember something?"  
  
Zataku laughed sheepishly and embarrassed for a moment, then said," This may be little hard to find the words for… but…"  
  
"Tell me!" the doctor pressed further. Zataku felt like he was in an interrogation camp," Listen. No matter what happened, you have to tell me about it. You have to" Another awkward pause filled the air," I mean it!"  
  
Kurumi said, annoyed," Alright, that's it," She shoved them both away with one push, and yelled," QUIT PICKING ON HIM!"  
  
"Thanks. I needed that," Zataku said with a sigh of relief. Later, when the doctor and priest came back, he continued," okay. I might've accidentally… kissed her"  
  
"What?!" said Ayanokoji in shock.  
  
"You kissed her?" Kamihito said in equal disbelief.  
  
"Would you be willing to believe it was an accident?" Zataku smiled, a blush creeping onto his face.  
  
"Not on purpose?! You say kissing her was just an accident? How long will it be before you tell us…"   
  
"Hey back off, old man! Is it so hard to believe that I might've been awakened by the simple power of love?"  
  
"L-love?!" Zataku stammered, his face getting redder than a tomato.  
  
"All you need to do is look into his eyes and see that we're madly in love"  
  
Zataku laughed awkwardly again, and thought," he he he. I'm screwed"  
  
"You do love me, right?" Kurumi asked, looking deep into Zataku's eyes. Even he didn't know the answer to that for sure, but he did feel kid of excited when she was near, and even more so when she was looking into his eyes like that. Even his first crush, a girl named Erika hadn't had this effect on him. Kurumi said as she hugged him again," Oh my god, master. I can't believe you. What a kidder you are. Come on, master. Gimme an order, okay?"   
  
I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you with this massive boob pressing against my face," Zataku thought, temptation coming over him.   
  
"I mean it, you're my master. I'll do whatever you want" Zataku's thought ran rampant in his brain at this point, imagining different possibilities amongst other things.   
  
Kamihito stood up, and said, quietly," What I would do to have a girl say that to me" Ayanokoji had an enormous sweat group crawl down the side of his face because of that point.   
  
Mother of god. A girl finally wants to sleep with me! Should I or shouldn't I take advantage? She doesn't seem to be my mental equal though. That can be fixed though. I think I'll… he he…sleep on it. Yeah"   
  
Later that night, Zataku had a very strange dream. He was in a vast field of flowers. Every color imaginable could be seen. He could even smell the sweet fragrance of their essences.   
  
It's so warm. This is incredible. I wish I could stay like this forever. Hey, wait a second. That smells just like…Uh oh…" His eyes opened quickly, and he found his face pressed between Kurumi's breasts. "Oh my god… What should I do? What the hell am I saying? I'll do what comes naturally! She's of legal age, and no one will mind it I… he he he" He pressed his face further in, but, this movement caused Kurumi to wake up. She felt where Zataku was, and was very pleased.  
  
She asked, sweetly," Master, does this mean… you want to…"  
  
"Oh yeah" Come `ere, you pink haired cutie" He pulled her nightclothes away to reveal bare boobs. He nibbled on one of her nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure.   
  
"Ho ho. So she can feel pleasure. Well, I'll just have to show what the meaning of the word. I didn't read all those lemony fan fictions on the net for nothing" His hand snaked down her leg, and rubbed her pelvic area. She came in his hand, and he licked it off. Then, he assaulted her mouth a strong French kiss. Their tongues battled each other like warrior and their swords, but this was a battle of love, as Zataku now understood the depth of his emotions, which, in his former world, he had tried so hard to suppress.   
  
Kurumi panted," Master… Master… Oh, master, please…" He knew exactly what she wanted, and was fully intending to give it to her. He ripped off his pants, and Kurumi squirmed out of hers. With the target open and the weapon to use on it, so to speak, Zataku only did what came naturally.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Kurumi felt giddy, and lacking of mind. She felt better than the first time she was activated by Zataku's kiss. Although at that time, it was just an accident. Now, she cradled Zataku in her breast. His knowledge of sex had given her one the most pleasurable experiences of her life. However, it had completely exhausted him. So, now, he slept in, regaining his energy for the coming day ahead. God knew that they would need it.   
  
Kamihito smiled as he fried rice and fish in a pilaf for breakfast. He had heard noises coming Zataku and Kurumi's room. He knew full well what they had done, and was happy for them. Nakahito, the kind priest's younger brother, had also heard these noises, but knew not what to make of it.   
  
Just as the two brothers finished up cooking, Kurumi made her way, rather sleepily but happily into the living room. Tableware was already set up, so she sat down, and yawned. Zataku was close behind, but was barely able to keep his eyes open.   
  
Kamihito said, wisely," I have done research of matters of life and death. In my conclusion there are tow ways of dying. Can I assume that, last night, you two have found two ways of living?"   
  
Kurumi blushed, but Zataku said," Mind your own business. (Yawn) Shit, I'm tired. You got coffee or anything?" Just as they started to eat, there was a knock at the door.   
  
Nakahito volunteered," I'll get it"  
  
"Wait, we don't know who it is, Nakahito"   
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll find out," Kurumi said in a cheerful voice, demonstrating that she had a little more energy than her master. She opened the door, looked outside for a moment, and then said," It's that guy who keeps bugging me"  
  
Ayanokoji said, from behind the sliding paper door," Open the door." When she did so, he asked," Why'd you close the door on me?"  
  
She paused, then said," Master wanted me to find out who was at the door, so that's exactly what I did"  
  
"You know, you could be a little bit nicer," the scientist said," it's not I'm the one who created you or anything" For the rest of breakfast, it was, for the most part, silence. Kurumi hugged Zataku close after she was done eating, and he seemed to show an improvement in his mood when she did so.   
  
Afterward, Kamihito and Ayanokoji went back to the lab to try to get past the army and get some supplies. They made direct orders for Zataku and Kurumi to stay at the shrine. This worked.. or at least for a little while.   
  
The lovers sat in a dark room. Zataku had woken up a little bit because of massive amounts of caffeine, but Kurumi was getting bored. 


	5. 3

"Kurumi! We have to get out of here now! Come on!" Ayanokoji said.  
  
"You're not leaving, Doctor," Said the black haired woman as she worked the controls to the Kongo. The robot's hand reached out to grab Ayanokoji, but, at the last moment, the concrete underneath the steel solider collapsed, sending its aim awry. Instead, it wrapped its fingers around Zataku, and hoisted him into the air.  
  
"God damn it! That hurts! Lemme go! Damn bitch!"   
  
"Master!" Kurumi yelled with concern. She started forward, but about three tons of rubble crashed down upon her, effectively ending this little uprising.   
  
The woman spoke again," Your fault, doctor. Don't make me kill this boy!" The Kongo tightened its grip slightly. Zataku felt his ribs begin to break, and his circulation stop. She maneuvered the soldier onto the rubble that buried Kurumi to make sure she stayed down, and worked the controls again. Zataku tried to cry out in pain, but couldn't breathe. He was in some serious trouble.  
  
"His life or your life. Make up your mind, doctor" Then, the rubble began to shift, and the Kongo went off balance. Kurumi smashed her way up from the rubble like a torrent from hell.   
  
She yelled," I don't know who you think you are, lady, but you put master down!" With a leap and a punch, Kurumi smashed the Kongo's wrist armor, and destroyed the hand that was crushing Zataku.   
  
As he plummeted to earth, Zataku yelled," Awww Shit!!!!" Then, before he knew what was happening, he was snatched out of the air by a blur of pink, and put safely on the ground.   
  
"Master, that big mean thing didn't hurt you did it?" Kurumi asked as he put Zataku on the concrete," I'll pulverize that thing if you want me to"  
  
"Kurumi," Zataku said, shaking with anger," give that bitch a set of lumps she'll NEVER forget!" The Kongo's spiked ball hand came at them, but Kurumi blocked it, making it look easy. Then, with a smooth motion, Kurumi chucked the Kongo into the air, and, when it came back down, she kicked it into the trees surrounding Ayanokoji's mansion.   
  
"See ya!" she said, cheerfully. She walked to Zataku, and placed his head directly on her breasts, and said," are you all right, master? Please, let me help you. Tell me if it hurts"   
  
Zataku thought, grinning a wide smile, "I love this girl! This is too good to be true! Oh man, so soft, but so firm all at once."   
  
However, he was jarred from this far-too-comfortable-to-be-healthy position by Ayanokoji calling up to her," Hey, Kurumi! Help me!"  
  
"Okay, Mister, though I'm still a little fuzzy on why you're even talking to me"  
  
"What do you mean why am I talking to you? I'm you're creator!"   
  
"Will you stop saying that? God, you're obnoxious!" Kurumi said, scowling once more.  
  
"Hey, Kurumi? This guy seems to know what the hell is happening around here, and I want to ask him a few questions, so maybe we should listen to him?"  
  
"So, do you want me to take him with us?" Before waiting for an answer, she picked Zataku up, her arm around his waist, jumped down, picked up Ayanokoji by the collar of his robes, and leapt off into the sky.   
  
"Ah... Ah... AOH MY GOD!!!!!" Zataku shrieked as they ascended fifty feet into the air.  
  
"Okay, where to, master?"  
  
"Down, for the love of god! Please!"   
  
"I have a place in mind," Ayanokoji said," We'll be safe there"  
  
"Safe... Safe?! Listen, doc, we're fifty fucking feet in the air! You can call any place safe when we're up here?! I don't know about you, but I do not want to become a red splotch on the ground!"  
  
"Trust me. She will take whatever risks necessary to ensure your safety. You're her master now. Take to that safe house I mentioned and I'll explain more"  
  
"Okay. Okay. Kurumi, follow his directions. I'm a little dizzy. Way to much vertigo"   
  
"Fine with me, Master!" she said, smiling.   
  
A few minutes later, Kurumi landed at the area Ayanokoji specified, and let them both down.   
  
"Oh thank you, god! I'm alive! I've never been so happy to see the ground!" Zataku said, hugging the earth.   
  
The doctor walked to steps that went up about twenty feet along a huge hill, and said," This is it" Before Zataku could take a step, Kurumi latched herself onto his arm. Instantly, his face went red, and his mind began to beat the crap out of itself because of the massive desires of attraction and nervousness. Together, the couple walked up the steps that seemed to go on forever. "Don't worry, son," the doctor said," They won't find us here"   
  
Upon their arrival at the top of the steps, Zataku caught sight of a man wearing white robes with blue lining. His hair was bluish black, but Zataku couldn't see his face as he was facing away from him. "Kamihito," Ayanokoji greeted.  
  
Kamihito turned around, and greeted the doctor. He looked nice enough, and trustworthy. "Is this Kurumi? How were you able to activate her?"  
  
"This young man in the headband and trench coat claims he did it, but it isn't safe to talk about this outside. 


	6. 4

At last, Kurumi broke the silence," Master, Can I ask you a question? Aren't you just a little bit bored?"  
  
"Of course I am. But what can we do?"   
  
Kurumi's shoulder sagged a little bit, and then she said," I know! How about you an I go into town together?"   
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, sweetie. That crazy doctor and that priest left orders for us to stay here. Though I don't know why. I can win my fair share of fights, and you're practically a walking engine of kickass. But, still, I'm afraid that we can't go anywhere."  
  
"I don't understand why you continually insist on being so formal. You're my master and I do everything you tell me to. We're close"   
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Well, okay, then come on, give me an order!"  
  
"Order you to do what? We had fun this morning, right?"  
  
"Well, I bet if you think really hard, I know you'll come up with something"  
  
"Hey, you're putting a lot of pressure on me"  
  
Kurumi went all teary-eyed, and said," but what about the pressure I'm under?" Then, she erupted into a loud cry that made her exhale winds at nearly forty miles an hour. Another thing that could never be done in the real world. Zataku was nearly blown backward, but his headband, that kept his hair under control, was blown away, and his shoulder length hair went everywhere.   
  
"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll do it!"   
  
Kurumi instantly quieted down, went star-eyed, and said," So, what'll it be master?" A sweat glob trailed down the back of Zataku's neck as he went through the various options.   
  
"Well, okay. How about we visit a game store? I can get us some really good games that will ensure that we're never bored. Maybe we could get dinner. Go out on a date. That sort of thing. That okay with you?"  
  
"Yep. Perfect!" Kurumi said, making a face that amplified her cuteness level by at least five hundred percent.   
  
Once they were in town, Kurumi stopped by a clothes shop on Zataku's order to get his trench coat repaired and buy a couple of new red bandannas that reached down to his shoulders from the knot. Then, they shopped a game store called "electronics boutique", and bought an Xbox, and a few games including one called "The Elder Scrolls 3:Morrowind" Zataku didn't know why, but he just felt compelled to buy this game. Perhaps it was just good taste, but perhaps it was something else. By the time they left, Zataku had bought out the entire store, and had trouble carrying everything. True, they didn't have any money, but they put everything on Ayanokoji's tab. This was, obviously Zataku's idea as Kurumi was far to innocent to do anything like that.   
  
At last, they came to the noodle shop. Kurumi suggested the idea of disguises, but it involved the idea of cross-dressing, and Zataku didn't like the sound of that. So, they just went as they were. As they were walking away from the take-out noodle shop, Zataku slurping noodles and Kurumi gulping down her Kettle rice, Zataku caught sight of two women in trench coats. One had brown hair, and the other had blue. Zataku couldn't really see anymore than that. Even so, he could sense that something wasn't quite right about them.   
  
When they got back to the shrine, they found a very annoyed Kamihito and Ayanokoji waiting for them. Almost instantly, they began what Zataku called "Bitching"   
  
"What were you two thinking? We left explicit instructions for both of you. What? Can we not trust you? This is serious"   
  
Zataku said, sarcastically," Oh that was a wonderful speech, Mr. Priest. Let's have a figgin` applause"   
  
Before he could really come down on him, Kurumi hugged Zataku close, and said," Listen, buddy, it's not master's fault. It's my fault. I wanted to go. If you're going yell at anyone, yell at me"   
  
"She's taking the blame for me? First time that's happened. She really is something special"   
  
"You know, you're a very lucky boy, Zataku. Despite your loose tongue." The rest of the day was pretty much eventless except for the occasional love making between Zataku and Kurumi in a private room every few hours. That night, they went to bed very tired.   
  
The next day, Ayanokoji spoke to Zataku. "Zataku, why don't you come to Izumo with me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is a laboratory I built there, and I think it would be best if you'd come along. After all, you are the one who was able to activate Kurumi. I think that this is a mystery only you can help me solve"  
  
"Originally, Dr. Ayanokoji thought my powers of mysticism would be able to activate Kurumi. But it seems you were able to do so without any such incantation"  
  
"I wish I knew what the hell I did. I have no special powers that I know of. Damnit, this is really starting to piss me off!" Zataku thought back to the time he had first kissed Kurumi, making him blush a little.   
  
"You might not have meant to do anything, son. But nevertheless, you did, and now you are the only one who can control Kurumi. Steel Angels, androids with the hearts of angels, are designed to only obey the person responsible for their activation. So, like it or not, my young friend, you are responsible for her actions. You control her. Please" Ayanokoji said, bowing low at the end of his speech.  
  
"What will you do with my and Kurumi once we get to Izumo? Deactivate her and hand her over to someone else? Thanks, but no thanks. I love her, and she loves me. I will not allow you to take her away from me"   
  
"What? Oh, no, my young friend. I have no intention of taking Kurumi away from you. Merely studying both of you and seeing what powers you have that activated her."   
  
"Hmmm... I think you're lying. But, against my better judgment, I'll go along with it. I'm also curious about this little matter. That and I want to get out of this temple. Smells like incense. Geez," Zataku got up, and walked out into the main courtyard.  
  
Kamihito looked at Ayanokoji, and said," Do you think I've said anything to upset him? He seems quite angry with me"  
  
"No. I think he's being territorial. You expressed interest in Kurumi, and I think he's sub-consciously defending her" Suddenly, the shine was rocked with a shockwave as if something had just crashed into it.   
  
Kamihito heard Zataku yell," What in the name of god damn hell is going on?! And who are you?!" Zataku was standing in the main courtyard before a young woman with blackish-brown hair, a white maid outfit with very pronounced shoulders, and tight black shirt and pants underneath. And this girl had the creepiest red, glowing eyes Zataku had ever seen, and that statement is not to be taken lightly.   
  
"Where-is-the-target-and-the-demon-incarnate?" she asked, tonelessly.   
  
"I don't know who this demon incarnate is, but if wanna fight, I'm fight here," Zataku said, striking fighting stance.   
  
Kamihito and Ayanokoji, by this time, were out of the house, and were standing right behind Zataku.  
  
"Saki!" the doctor said, as though amazed.  
  
"You two know each other?" Zataku asked.   
  
"I created her"   
  
"Where-is-the-target?" Saki asked again.  
  
"She must mean Kurumi," Ayanokoji whispered.   
  
"Well, now isn't that just special? Two androids wanting to kill each other. I'm afraid that's not going to happen, so if you could just turn your bitch ass around, it would be very wise for you" However, it was clear that Saki wasn't going to fall for Zataku's bluff.   
  
"Kurumi-is-target-. Kurumi-will-be-destroyed"   
  
"Well, since you won't listen to reason," Zataku said, as he charged her. He threw a couple of punches, which were easily dodged. Then, Zataku jumped a foot or so into the air, and executed a perfect double back kick directly into the side of Saki's head. She didn't seem to be even fazed, however, and grabbed Zataku's foot, twisted, and sent him slamming into the ground with a crack.   
  
"Kurumi-is-target. I-must-not-waste-my-energy-on-you"   
  
"Kurumi's right here!" she yelled as she leapt down at Saki from the top of the roof. The fight proceeded at a much faster pace now. Punches were being thrown, and Kurumi was dodging magnificently. However, she caught the brunt of an attack from behind when Saki jumped over her, and slammed her foot into Kurumi's back. This sent her flying, and directly into a wall. The battle continued though, both of them giving and taking blows, Kurumi, though, taking the brunt of it. Saki was far more maneuverable, and, without her master's help, she wasn't sure what to do.   
  
Ayanokoji took his attention away from the battle, and noticed Zataku was struggling to stand. His ankle was clearly broken, and it would be very bad to put pressure on it.   
  
"Kamihito! See to him!"   
  
But before he was able to get near Zataku, the young man snarled," You stay away! I'm going to help Kurumi fight even if it fucking kills me!" His hands went to his ankle where he popped it, rather painfully, back into place. He bellowed in pain, and then said," Oh, that's real tender. At least I can walk now" He hobbled over to where Kurumi was fighting, and grabbed Saki in a V-lock headlock. However, Saki was so much stronger than Zataku, and wasn't affected by something so trivial. She picked him up, and held him up by the throat.   
  
"You've-interfered-for-the-last-time," she murmured before she threw him away about twenty feet. Then, she punched a beam supporting a portion of the shrine. Just as she expected it to, it started to fall toward him. Kurumi ran toward him, and caught it in the nick of time.   
  
"Whew. Nice save there. Now, kick her ass. I'm giving you a direct order. Oh shit!" Saki slammed a huge beam of wood directly into Kurumi's stomach. It didn't impale her, but it did hurt. Then, Saki threw both the beam and Kurumi into a wall, effectively pinning her.   
  
"It's-time-to-end-this," she said, running up the beam to administer the final blow via finger stab to the throat. However, at the last possible moment, Saki started to slow down, and, when she was about an inch away from killing Kurumi, she stopped entirely. Her eyes slid out of focus, and she collapsed, as though dead.   
  
"Well, thank you, god. That was cool"   
  
Kurumi pried the beam off of her, kneeled down to the fallen android, and asked," Hey, Saki? Are you okay?"  
  
Kamihito asked," What happened, doctor? Is she dead?"  
  
"No."   
  
Zataku heard someone behind him, so he whirled around, and then shrieked," Aah! You're that bitch from back at the mansion!"   
  
"Amagi," Ayanokoji breathed.  
  
"You've won and I have failed"   
  
"You've failed? What? Did you kill her?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"How did you activate her? It's impossible with the technology you possess"   
  
"It was a forced activation from an electric current flux. As you can see, it wasn't a true activation"  
  
"So she was like fighting me and master in her sleep, is that it?"   
  
"A forced activation?" Ayanokoji asked," Was this your idea?"  
  
"Dr. Brandow's"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He had continued research without you, and volunteered his assistance"   
  
"He volunteered. How noble," he spat," If Kurumi's second unit has been activated artificially, then the reinforced nerve circuits I implanted are working, but I don't know for how long"   
  
"What's a second unit?" Nakahito asked his older brother.  
  
"A sister metaphorically speaking"   
  
"A sister!" Kurumi squealed with delight," I can't believe it, I'm not alone, Kurumi has a sister," she continued to talk to Saki's shell, so to speak," We're going to be the best of friends, Saki. We'll stay up all night, and talk on the phone, and each other's makeup, and flirt with boys. I can't wait!" Saki started to fall backwards, limp as a rag," No, you don't, don't you go to sleep on my now. Wake up!"  
  
"She's a total nutcase," Zataku breathed," But a cute and sexy nutcase all the same" Kurumi talked to Saki for a while until she noticed that Saki wasn't moving, and was as dead as a doornail. 


	7. 5

"Waah!" Kurumi cried," What's wrong with her, doctor? Why won't she wake up? I know! How about you wake Saki up the same way you woke me up, master?"   
  
"What are you... ... You gotta be kidding me"   
  
"Oh come on, pretty please, master. It'll be easy for you, master, just pretend Saki is Kurumi."   
  
"Well, since you put it that way, it does have slightly more appeal," Zataku laughed, sheepishly," But still, I can't do it. It goes against my code of honor"  
  
"Hey, I don't ask for all that much, you know"   
  
"Kurumi, I'd like to, but I just can't. It would be taking advantage of her"   
  
"What do you mean you just can't? Do it. 1-2-3, now," Kurumi said, putting on a kind of love-me pout.   
  
"I don't know if it's possible to reanimate her after an artificial activation. Amagi?" Ayanokoji said.  
  
"I really don't know, Doctor"  
  
"But it could work," Kurumi pouted," You don't know for sure. Master, you know in your heart that I would do anything for you. Can't you just do this one little thing for me? Please, master? For me?"   
  
Zataku thought hard about this for a moment, and then said," Aw... Damn it... Okay"  
  
"Such language," Amagi said, disapproving.   
  
"Oh, master, thank you. Pucker up. Here," Kurumi smiled, holding Saki up to him.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey!!!" Zataku said," This is a very delicate thing!"   
  
"What? What does she want him to do to her?" Amagi asked, folding her arms.   
  
"I believe the correct term is kiss," Kamihito said, holding back a laugh.   
  
Amagi gave an indignant sigh, and said," What are you talking about? This isn't a fairy tale!"   
  
"I question this little experiment as well," Ayanokoji said.   
  
"Come on, master! Smack her!" Zataku's face was as red as a beet now. He swallowed, fearfully.   
  
Here it goes," Zataku, thought as he walked up to Saki. Their lips were almost touching when Kurumi pushed Zataku away so hard he thought he was going to die from it.   
  
"Okay, master, sorry about that, but I've changed my mind. New rule: I'm the only one you kiss"  
  
Zataku yelled, from his position up against a wall and on his head," god damn it! Warn me before you do something crazed like that!"   
  
"I'll just do it myself," she said.   
  
"Say what!?" Zataku cried as he got off the ground.   
  
"I'd rather have me kissing someone else than you kiss someone else. Even if it is a girl"   
  
"This... I gotta see" Some sort of rainbow colored bubbles filled the air around them as Kurumi got closer and closer to Saki.   
  
When their lips finally touched, Zataku's face got very badly drawn with thick eyebrows, huge eyes, no pupils, and a glob of sweat coming down the side of his head, somehow due to the shock of seeing Kurumi kiss Saki.   
  
"Now that's just wrong!" he said, returning to normal. Then, Saki stirred, and opened her eyes. Now, her eyes were a sort of brownish-red color. "I can't believe that worked," Zataku said.   
  
"Good morning to you, Saki. Glad to see that you're awake. Welcome back, little sister. Well, you're not really my sister, but you know what I mean"  
  
"Sister?" Saki repeated, sounding unsure.   
  
"How ya doing, Saki? I'm Zataku Jessen. I'm Kurumi's master or something to that effect. Great to meet you"   
  
"You look strange, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm fine"  
  
"Saki," Amagi said," Come with me. I'll need to examine you"   
  
Saki got closer to Kurumi, and said," I don't belong to you. You keep your hands off" Zataku face vaulted because of her statement.   
  
Amagi stammered," But Saki..." She looked at Ayanokoji, who merely shrugged.   
  
"Ladies? Are you sure you're both alright?" Zataku asked.  
  
"What do you mean, master?"   
  
"Especially you, Kurumi. You look like you're hurt"   
  
Kurumi squealed," Oh, Master, that is so sweet. You were worried about me! I could just squeeze you!" She said, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
"Can't breathe..." Zataku said, tonelessly.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that, master"   
  
"Hey, wait a second. Do you hear that? Something like a whistling sound. Like an... Oh shit!!! Get down!!!" As soon as he said that, the shrine was rocked an explosion, and the air was filled with dust. When the dust settled, Ayanokoji was face down on the ground, and he was bleeding form the temple. "Oh man. This looks bad. This looks really bad"   
  
"Get back. Don't move him."  
  
"What a shame. It seems my aim is a little off," A man with a deep voice said from above them. Kurumi looked up to see a blonde haired man standing on a floating platform. Before she could do anything, a winch shot out from the bottom of the platform, grabbed Ayanokoji and carried him up.   
  
"Brandow!" Amagi snarled.   
  
He continued," if I can't have either Kurumi or her master, the demon incarnate, I'll take the next best thing: the one who created them both." Then, Ayanokoji was enclosed in the metal of the platform, and Brandow flew away.   
  
"Doctor! DOCTOR!!!!" she screamed.   
  
Kurumi picked Zataku up, who had anime spirals in his eyes showing that he was dazed, and hugged him close. "Are you alright, master? Please, say something!"   
  
"Easy squeezie lemon peezie," Zataku mumbled, then shook his head left and right to rid his mind of noise. "What was that?"   
  
Nakahito asked," What's the demon incarnate?"   
  
"It is said that a demon greater than any power ever known ravaged the world in ancient times. A great priest of even greater virtue along with three companions killed it. Their names are not known, but what is known is that even though they killed the demon, it couldn't fully die. It swore that its spirit would return into a man born on a certain day and to uncertain parents."   
  
"Saki called me the incarnate. Does that make me a great demon?" Zataku asked.  
  
"I don't think so. The legend of the demon incarnate is just a myth," Kamihito nodded, assuredly.  
  
"Yeah right. There's something inside of me. I need to know more about the incarnate. Maybe that lab Ayanokoji mentioned could hold some answers for me"  
  
That night, Zataku didn't sleep very well. He could feel something in him, raging. It was trying to get out. He briefly touched on it during his fight with Saki, but still couldn't figure out what it was. "Could I be losing my humanity? Or just my mind. I don't care what that priest says. Something is inside of me. No doubt about it"   
  
The next morning, Zataku heard Kurumi call," Okay, Saki. Ready?"   
  
"Yep. I'm ready" Zataku looked out the window to see Kurumi throw boards to Saki, she catch them easily, and put them into place.   
  
"They're rebuilding the shrine. Those girls kick ass" In a matter of moment, it was finished. Kurumi and Saki said, happily," We did it!"  
  
"Man, we're good," Kurumi commented.  
  
"Really good," Saki said.   
  
Kamihito, accompanied by his little brother, walked to them, and said," Very impressive. I wish I could come up with a way to thank you"   
  
"There's no need to thank me. I'm the one who destroyed the place. I should be thanking you"   
  
"Huh? For what?"   
  
Saki looked to a small white house on the edge of the grounds, and said," for letting me build that"   
  
Kurumi went starry-eyed, and said," Oh, what a cute little cottage"  
  
"Oh good, you like it?"   
  
"Lying is not in my program," Kurumi said, cute as ever.   
  
"Perfect. Because I built it just for you, Kurumi"   
  
"What? You built it for me?"   
  
"Yeah. I hope you don't mind"   
  
"A house just for the two of us. How could I not love it? I can see it now. Us, together, in love, happy." Kurumi squealed in delight as she imagined her and Zataku eating dinner there and then afterward... well, enough about that. Saki imagined muchly the same thing except Zataku was ousted and was replaced by her. Yeah. That's real natural. Uh huh.   
  
"I'm so happy you feel the same way, Kurumi"   
  
"What's with those two?" Zataku asked. He was wearing one of his new bandannas, which had a camouflage pattern to it, a black shirt, jeans, and a beat up pair of tennis shoes.   
  
Kamihito mock punched him in the shoulder, and said," Mr. Jessen, you don't know how lucky you are"   
  
"You don't know the half of it, priest" Then, Zataku saw something in the corner of his eye. "Dah! You again!" Amagi stood at the archway to the shrine wearing a tan colored trench coat. She didn't look too happy either.   
  
"Can I have a word with you, Kamihito?"   
  
"I... suppose" They went into the main room of the shrine, and shut the door.   
  
Zataku said slowly," O... Kay" Then, he noticed that Kurumi and Saki were gone. He walked inside the cottage that Kurumi called the "Love nest".   
  
Kurumi stood off to his left hanging up pink curtains, and said," Well, looks like our little love nest is coming together"   
  
Zataku quipped," It's cuoitains for you, Mugsy".   
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Master?"   
  
"It's from an old cartoon. I'll show it to you sometime"   
  
"Hey, Kurumi, I've got something to show you. It's just a little thing. Do you think we could hang this up, Kurumi?" Saki put a fashionable wall scroll up, and smiled.   
  
"Sisterly love. Isn't it pretty?" Kurumi said to Zataku.   
  
"Yeah. I'm just thinking we may not have much time to enjoy it. We've gotta find Dr. Ayanokoji and if I'm really this incarnate thing. Once we get to Izumo, it is my intention to analyze myself and, if what I'm thinking is there, I intend to find a cure for it."  
  
"A cure for what?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"Demonism. Do you understand?"  
  
"I'll go anywhere you want, master, just as long as I can be with you" Saki agreed quietly.   
  
"Well, Dr. Amagi is here already, and I bet we'll be leaving in a couple of days or so. This place smells good. Much better than that incense factory"   
  
"I'm ready," Kurumi said a cute smile.  
  
"So am I," Saki said.   
  
"I'm glad you're all so eager," Kamihito said from the doorway, Amagi standing to his right.   
  
"Well, duh. I don't like the thought of a demon inside me. I'm determined to get rid of it before anyone gets hurt. Especially my Kurumi," Zataku said, hugging Kurumi close.   
  
"We're going to travel to Izumo. To Dr. Ayanokoji 's laboratory. There we may find the answers we're looking for. Kurumi's power, the secret of the incarnate, Saki's purpose, and where they're keeping Dr. Ayanokoji"  
  
"And you're going with them, Nakahito. I know you're powers haven't progressed very far, but they're going to need you're help. The five of you will leave in the morning"  
  
"Good. The sooner I find out what's wrong with me, the better," Zataku said, his voice filled with worry.   
  
Later that night, Zataku had a strange dream. He was sitting in a chair in a dark room. He could see nothing except a light that hung right over him. Suddenly, someone stepped into the light. He looked alot like Zataku except that he had golden eyes like a cat's, white long hair, a thick fluffy tail wrapped twice around his shoulder once around his arm, and still hung only a foot off the floor, claws at the tips of his fingers, and ears like a dog's on the upper sides of his head.   
  
"Hello, Jessen. Do you know who I am? Of course you know. I'm you. Or part of you anyway. My name is Zataku. I'm the incarnate inside of you. I can only invade your dreams for a short time, so I'll cut to the chase. You will soon control my power. We will be one, but my mind will die. This doesn't exactly thrill me, but I can't do anything about it. Just remember: protect the angels. They are vital to the survival of our spirit. Oh shit! I'm out of time. See ya" Then, Zataku woke up, breathing like he'd been running and covered in sweat.   
  
The next morning, guess what? It was raining. Yeah. Really sucky travel weather. Kurumi didn't seem to mind. When it finally stopped, the five members of Kurumi's party gathered up their things, and said one last goodbye to Kamihito.   
  
"Dr. Amagi, please. Promise me that you'll take good care of my little brother."  
  
"You can expect nothing less from me, Kamihito"  
  
"Nakahito," the priest said," I want you to be very, very careful"   
  
"I can't thank you enough for your hospitality," Saki bowed.   
  
"Don't worry, Kamihito. I'll take good care of Master and your little brother," Kurumi said, smiling.   
  
"I'll protect this little dude. Me and Kurumi are always ready to kick some ass!"   
  
"Well, guess this is it," Nakahito said.   
  
"Right. Goodbye, brother"   
  
Kurumi waved, and yelled," Goodbye!"   
  
As they walked along the path to the train station, Kurumi was still smiling. She said," Who cares if we're not in our love nest; at least we're together" she grabbed Zataku's hand, and started to run with him.   
  
"Hey!" he yelled, trying to avoid tripped over his own feet.   
  
"Come on, Master, the quicker w do this, the quicker we can get home"   
  
Zataku thought," This girl is gonna to kill me!" 


	8. 6

The train whistled as it pulled into the station, Zataku, Kurumi, Saki, and the others had been riding it since this morning. During that time, Nakahito had eaten a fruit or meat of some sort, and had fallen ill. Zataku was bit stronger, and was not affected by these things.  
  
"Yes," Amagi said into the phone receiver," Thank you so much." Amagi hung the phone, and came out to talk to the others," I found a doctor. She has an opening, and she's very close by"   
  
"I'm sorry," Nakahito said.   
  
"Ah, quit you're whining, ya spineless wuss boy," Zataku said, joking," My grandpa always used to say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."   
  
"So how is your little tummy, Nakahito?" asked Kurumi kindly," Is there anything we can do?"   
  
"No, thank you. I wish there was"   
  
"Damn, kid. You really don't look so good"   
  
"If the doctor doesn't help you, then our hotel definitely will. I have a room booked for the hot springs inn"   
  
"Hello? Hot springs, you say?" Zataku said, his voice growing a little higher due to interest.   
  
"Saki? Would you mind grabbing he luggage and checking us in at the hot springs?"   
  
"What? You want me to do it alone?"   
  
"And be sure you make mine and master's bed really comfortable Saki"   
  
"Mine AND Kurumi's?! Oh my god. I could really get into this one room per party business"  
  
"Tell you what, Saki, I'll go with you so you be lonely. You don't mind, do you, Kurumi?"   
  
"Okay. If you say so"   
  
So, Zataku and Saki went off toward the hotel while Nakahito, Amagi, and Kurumi took off in the opposite direction. Saki took care of talking to the receptionist, and got a room on the third floor. As they were setting up a few things in the room such as the Xbox, and Zataku's Playstation 2, Saki decided to ask a question.   
  
"Excuse me. Zataku?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Are you really the demon incarnate?"  
  
"Well, hmm. That's kind of tough. I don't really know myself. But I do know that something is inside me. Ever since I was born, I was gifted with powers that no one else had. Sometimes things shattered or blew up just by me getting near them, and when others were dying of exhaustion, I was still fresh. To discover what I really am. That's why I'm heading to Izumo. That, and to make sure Kurumi stays safe. Does that answer your question? I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when Kurumi gets back, will you?"  
  
"Sure." Zataku went into his room, and collapsed in exhaustion into the fluffy pillows and bed sheet. He slept for about an hour when Saki came into his room. "What is it? Are they back?"  
  
"Zataku, I think Kurumi might be in trouble"   
  
"Say what?" Zataku half-yelled, instantly jumping to his feet," What makes you think that?"  
  
"They've been gone for over an hour. Treatment for a stomach ache shouldn't take that long, should it?"   
  
"Come to think of it, you're right. Let's haul ass" With that, Zataku tore out the door, and ran in the direction of the clinic. Saki kept right up with him while he was at full pace, which was something that no one was ever able to do before.   
  
Saki entered first, and called," Dr. Amagi?" Then she, gasped, and ran off somewhere inside. Zataku took this a queue, and entered as well. Amagi and Nakahito were lying on the floor, obviously unconscious.   
  
"What the hell!?" Then, he ran into the room where he heard Kurumi's voice say," Okay, that last part really tickled" Inside was naked Kurumi and a doctor running for the window. "You're not getting away!" The doctor smashed strait through the window, Zataku close in chase. Just as he was about to tackle her, she leapt into the air nearly as high as Kurumi could. Due to the laws of inertia and gravity, Zataku landed in the grass, and literally ate dirt. "God damn it! That pisses me off!" He spat out some soil, and started back to the clinic.   
  
"Did you catch her?" Saki asked.  
  
"No. She was a steel angel in disguise. Where's Kurumi? Is she alright?"   
  
"Yeah. She's just getting dressed. She'll be out in a minute"   
  
Later, Zataku tried to figure out who the steel angel who had escaped him was. He saw a flash of blue hair, but that was all. He was jarred from his thoughts when Kurumi walked over to him, and sat on his lap.   
  
"My my, what brought this on?"   
  
"Hey, Master, how about after Amagi and sister Saki are asleep we go down to the hot springs? Hm?"  
  
"And do what exactly?" Zataku said, with sly interest.  
  
"I think you know. You've been under a lot of stress. I've heard that these springs have the power to relax people"   
  
"Tonight's to-do list: 1) Have fun with Kurumi. Everything else comes last"   
  
Later that night, he sneaked out, taking care not to wake up Amagi or Kurumi's sister. Luckily, the hot springs weren't that far away. He went a set of stairs and made a left. Luck was with him as he was adept at seeing perfectly in absolute darkness. The hot springs were still illuminated and the door was unlocked.   
  
"The management knows me all too well. He he he. Now, where's Kurumi? She should be here by now. Maybe I should play a trick on her" Quickly, he hid in the darkest place he could find, and waited. Sure enough, about five minutes later, Kurumi came walking down the steps wearing a kimono with flower designs all over it. Clearly, she had spent a bit of money on it. So, with stealth what would make a ninja shave off his topknot hair cut with envy, he sneaked behind Kurumi and wrapped his arms around her very quickly. He put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and with another, he caressed her on of her breasts.   
  
He disguised his voice so it was raspy and made him sound older, and said," Hey, nice knockers ya got there, girlie" Kurumi grabbed his arm, not knowing who he was, and flipped him right over her. He landed rather painfully, and got anime spirals in his eyes again. He said, dazed," That really hurt"  
  
"Oh, master, I'm so sorry. I didn't know who you were"   
  
Zataku, standing up and regaining his senses, said," That, my angel, was obvious. Ow."   
  
"Is there any way Kurumi could make it up to you?" she asked, making a face that her so cute that it could cause cavities.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure there's a way," Zataku laughed quietly," Come on, the hot springs await" Zataku walked inside, holding the sliding door open for Kurumi. With neither modesty nor hesitation, she started to unravel the belt on her kimono. When she reached the end, Zataku expected her to have a bathing suit on or something. It turned out that Zataku was far too assuming. She stood there, naked, as Zataku marveled at her beauty and got more and more aroused. Kurumi went into the hot springs, and sighed in comfort, Zataku following.   
  
"Wow, Kurumi, you've grown"   
  
"Oh, Master, you really think so"   
  
"Let's see if my hands are as good as my eyes," he said as his hands moved under water, and squeezed Kurumi's boobs," Hmmm... Yep. Definitely grown" Before he could quip once more, Kurumi kissed him hard. He released his grip on her, and wrapped his arms around her. His last conscious thought before he entered Kurumi was," This kicks ass! Some people would say making love to a robot is wrong. Well, I disagree"   
  
The next morning, Zataku and Kurumi slept in. Or rather they slept in each other's embrace thus giving them a very good rest. Amagi, however, woke up early for some reason. She looked at her four companions, and gave some thought to each of them. Zataku, a foul-mouthed fighter with some personal trouble in his past no doubt. Kurumi, an android that was as opposite as Zataku as you could get. Cheerful, innocent, and cute. You'd never guess that the two were head-over-heels in love with each other. Nakahito was a priest in training. The youngest member of the group, and even more naïve than Kurumi. Last was Saki. An android like Kurumi, but much wiser to the ways of the world and quieter. "This has to be the weirdest group I've ever seen," she figured. Then, she got up, and went to take a bath. 


	9. 7

Later, Amagi was reading the paper when Zataku and Kurumi finally woke up.   
  
"Good morning, Doctor," Kurumi Greeted.  
  
"Hey, doc. Coffee ready yet?" Zataku asked with a yawn.   
  
"No. Not yet."   
  
"Damn," he said as he walked behind Amagi to take a seat. Just then, he noticed what she was reading," Those guys still haven't cleared up the rock slide yet?"  
  
"Unfortunately not,"   
  
Zataku sighed, and said," That means we'll be stuck here a whole other day"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Kurumi smiled," Oh, this town is sweet. We can walk around; grab some yummy avocado cakes, some tasty tangerines. Oh, I love tangerines; did you know that? Oh, who cares what we do just as long as I get to do it with you!"   
  
"Sounds good, but tangerines aren't in season right now"  
  
Kurumi sounded disappointed for a moment, but brightened right up again a moment later, and said," Hey, how about we bail on the tangerine business, and check out one of those Aibiki spots?"  
  
"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about. What's 'Aibiki' mean?"   
  
Kurumi got a dictionary from out of thin air, and read," Aibiki- for man and a woman in love, to sneak out and meet in secret. A tryst"   
  
"I love you," Zataku said, knowing now what Kurumi was thinking.   
  
"Love you too, Master," she said, hugging Zataku close.   
  
"Well, Alrighty, then. I'll see if I can find some other means of transportation," Amagi said, throwing away her newspaper and walking out the door.   
  
"Master! What do you say the two of us find a quiet Aibiki spot and make out?"   
  
"I love you," Zataku said again as Kurumi led him out the door. They walked for a little while until they came to a bench in a park. The trees that surrounded them were turning colors in preparation for fall, and were absolutely stunning. As soon as Zataku sat down, Kurumi attacked him with kisses. He embraced the pink haired beauty and kissed back. Zataku ran his hands through her hair, untangling knots and basically massaging her hair. Then, he moved lower, and stroked her legs. Kurumi didn't break away form the continuous kissing, but moaned in pleasure. Zataku knew that she wanted him to go lower. So, he moved his hands under her skirt and pleasured her. He loved doing this almost as much as Kurumi loved enduring it. Her pleasure reached a climax, and she came into her underwear.   
  
Later that night, the landslide had been removed with the small exception of a massive boulder. Amagi had ordered room service, and the five group members enjoyed a moderate amount of food, or at least as much as their combined funs would allow.   
  
"Alright, bon appetite everyone," Amagi said.  
  
"Let's eat," Kurumi simplified.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Saki agreed.   
  
"I don't understand," Nakahito said," It's just one boulder. Why can't they move it out of the way?"   
  
"Well, the army does seem to be doing everything that they can," Amagi said.   
  
"Yeah right," Zataku scoffed," If they're doing everything that they really can, they'd have nuked it and moved on"  
  
"That boulder is sitting right on the tracks. Blowing it up would cause massive damage, and would slow us down even further"   
  
"Oh! Oh! Listen to me! I've got a great idea!" Kurumi said.  
  
"What?" Nakahito and Zataku asked at the same time.   
  
"After we finish our dinner, Saki and I will just run a quick little errand"  
  
"Where to?" Nakahito asked.  
  
"To the tunnel"  
  
"But why?" asked Amagi.  
  
"To move the boulder out of the way"  
  
"Kurumi, you can't!" Amagi said.  
  
"Why? It'll be a piece of cake"  
  
"This incident has the attention has the attention of the entire town. What do you think will happen if two young girls can do what an entire army couldn't?"   
  
"Well, uh..." Kurumi said, and then started to daydream.   
  
"She's gone," Zataku said as he slurped away at his noodles," you aren't gonna get her back"  
  
"No, I'm not gonna let her go," Amagi said, angrily," If you two are discovered, your true identities would be revealed. Do you have any idea what would happen to us? We'd be caught and the imperial army would slam us into a cell until either I die or your batteries run down, and if we die, I don't think we're going to make to Izumo, do you?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Kurumi said.  
  
"I'm gonna have to agree with Amagi on this one, Kurumi," Zataku said," I may only have a short time left to live. So I need to get to Izumo as soon as possible, and to do that, we're going to need to keep our identities a secret"   
  
"Okay, I guess," Kurumi said, sagging her shoulders a little.   
  
"So you understand then?" Amagi said, relieved.  
  
"Yeah. We just have to make sure we don't get caught" Zataku face vaulted, and twitched on the floor like a dying bug. "Ready to go, Saki?"  
  
"Ready when you are!"   
  
"Hold it one minute!" Amagi said, the classic anime 'annoyance popped vein mark' appearing on her forehead," Let me put it this way. Starting now, you are not to leave the inn without permission!"  
  
"What?!" Kurumi gasped," Master, say something to her!"  
  
"I told you, Kurumi. We need to remain in complete secrecy. Hell, the army may be able to fix it by tomorrow, and if we move now, there's a high chance that we'll be caught, and I lose my life in prison. Do you understand?" Kurumi went teary-eyed, and started to cry.   
  
"You're both so mean!"   
  
"Hey, Kurumi..." Nakahito started, but was interrupted by Zataku grabbing his head, and nearly screaming in pain. His eyes were slammed shut, and his teeth gritted together. Kurumi and the others expressed concern, but Zataku couldn't hear them anymore. False illusions were appearing before his eyes. Those of fire, blood, and destruction of all kinds. His ears filled with the sounds of dying men, women and children.   
  
He screamed," Get them away! Make it stop! Get AWAY!!!" He tried to shake the images and sounds from his mind, but they remained. He couldn't see anything except a burning city. He looked down at his hands, and saw claws. Claws soaked in blood. People were pointing at him yelling various things. The plethora of smell, sight, and sound was too much for him, and he passed out.   
  
Some hours later, he woke up. He was in his bed with Kurumi next to him, and Saki one more bed over. Amagi slept behind him in another room.   
  
"What was that? My symptoms are getting worse. I don't have much time left. Tomorrow morning, I'll tell Kurumi and Saki to move the boulder, but not to get caught. That's the only choice left. But for now, I have to get some sleep"   
  
Before drifting off into a deep sleep, he rolled over, and kissed Kurumi on the cheek. The next morning, Kurumi was the first to awaken.   
  
"What time is it?" she mumbled," Oh! It's morning! Master, it's morning! You gotta get up now! C`Mon, rise and shine!"   
  
Zataku opened his eyes, and asked," What's wrong, sweetheart? Why do I have to get up now?"   
  
"It's morning, dummy. If it's morning, that can only mean one thing" she pulled him out of bed, and into the hall.   
  
Zataku yawned, and asked," What one thing? What are you talking about?"   
  
"You know, morning. The morning thing"   
  
"What morning thing? What are you talking about? Kurumi, I really am not in the mood for games right now"  
  
She pushed to a sign that read "Girl's bath"   
  
"This thing!"   
  
"Oh, that thing. I guess I'm in the mood for that game"   
  
"I knew you would be"   
  
"Get undressed and I'll bathe you. After that, it's you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours"   
  
Kurumi giggled, and said," You can take my clothes first off if you want"   
  
I'll take you up on that," Zataku said, as he slid Kurumi's upper robe off, exposing her bare breasts. He undid her cloth belt, and let it drop to the floor. Now, she was completely nude. Zataku playfully pinched one of her nipples, making her moan with pleasure. "In you go. I'll brush your hair"   
  
For over an hour, they spent their time together completely naked with only the occasional kiss or touch relating to sex. Afterward, Zataku cooked breakfast for the other five. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore due to all the stress. He honored them with his father's recipe for cheese omelets, which were really quite good.   
  
After breakfast, Zataku sat back in an easy chair, and dug out a laptop from his bag, and went on-line to look at various places and learn things. Amagi was opposite of him reading a newspaper. After a while, something occurred to her.   
  
"Zataku, where are Saki and Kurumi?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Where are Saki and Kurumi?" She said with more worry and urgency in her voice.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Doc. They're off taking a bath. I've given them both very detailed instructions, and I'm not as stupid to get them caught and revealed"  
  
"Oh... good." She breathed.   
  
"You're way too believing, doc. Yeah, I gave them very detailed instructions. Detailed instructions to move that annoying boulder out of the way without getting caught"  
  
About half an hour later, Saki and Kurumi came back.  
  
Kurumi sighed, and said," Clean as a whistle"  
  
"Why this is the cleanest I've ever felt in my entire life," Saki Agreed.   
  
"So, now that the army's finally moved that boulder out of the way, don't you think we should be going?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"What? The boulder's not blocking the tunnel anymore? How do you both know that?" Kurumi slapped her hands over mouth. Zataku looked down at theirs shins and saw that they were covered with dirt.   
  
"Aw, man! We are so busted!" he moaned.   
  
"Didn't I make myself perfectly clear? You were not to leave the inn without permission!"   
  
"Uh... I kind of need to say something here, doc. I did kind of... well.... I told them to move the boulder. I can't afford to waste anymore time here. You say what happened to me back in the room. There is definitely something wrong with me, and I can't wait any longer" Amagi sighed, and sat back in her chair, stressed out to the extreme. 


	10. 8

A few days later, they finally made it to the next town, which was, in fact, very crowded.   
  
Kurumi commented as they moved through the center of town looking for the inn," Wow, the city is so big"  
  
"Yeah, and there are like a million people here," Nakahito agreed.   
  
"But it seems too crowded. Like there's something happening," said Amagi as she looked around. Her attention was caught by a sign depicting fireworks over a feudal Japan style castle, and she continued," Well, that explains it. I totally forgot"  
  
"The great Owari fireworks show," Saki read.   
  
For some reason, Kurumi got all excited, and then said," Fireworks are so romantic" She daydreamed for a moment or so, and then said," This night is going to be fantastic"   
  
"Snap out of it!" Amagi barked," We are going to be leaving very early in the morning and that means getting to the inn and not going to see fireworks"  
  
"What?! You're so mean! I wanna go see the fireworks show tonight with master!"   
  
"Kurumi, stop it. You know how important it is to listen to what Dr.Amagi tells us," Nakahito said, trying to get her to listen to reason.   
  
"But she's so boring!" Kurumi yelled, making Zataku chuckle. But then, he got an idea.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, sweetheart, if the shows that big, then we'll surely see it from the inn"   
  
"But will I get to watch them with you, master?"  
  
"Heck, yeah!"   
  
"Yippee!! Well, why didn't you say so?" Kurumi yelled, hugging Zataku so hard that he thought he was going to span in half," Come on, let's stop wasting time and check in" She picked him up, and carried him off.   
  
"The inn isn't that way. It's the other way," Amagi pointed out.   
  
Kurumi hurried back as fast as she could, and said, cutely," thank you" Then, she gasped as though she forgot something, quickly lassoed Amagi, and ran off yelling," Come on! You're showing us the quickest way to get to the inn!" with Amagi behind, screaming.   
  
Saki stood there, forgotten by all, and said, softly," I wish she would have roped me like that" Then, she shook her head for being so lecherous, and took off after them. After they had very quickly checked in, Kurumi and Zataku went out to the hotel balcony near their room. Surprisingly, they were the only ones there.   
  
"You were right, master, you can see the fireworks from here. I bet this is the best spot in the whole town. You're so smart. Come on" she said, offering Zataku a hand to help get up the ladder.   
  
"This is great! A great room with a great view. This place is awesome!"   
  
"You're right," she said, smiling and looking at the great multicolored flashes of light in the distance.   
  
Despite the happy feeling in the air, Zataku sighed as though depressed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think tonight... something bad is going to happen... Pretty silly, huh? Now is not the time for such talk. Man, those fireworks are great"   
  
"So pretty"   
  
"It's weird, you know"   
  
"What?"  
  
"That you hear the sound after the light," he paused, then changed to the subject," You know, Kurumi. When we met, it was just kind of a coincidence. I don't think that I knew what was going on then, but I think I'm beginning to now. What I mean is... I think that some sort of deity brought the two of us together, and that it all didn't happen just by chance. Maybe that certain deity knew how much I would... love you"   
  
Kurumi listened, a deep blush appearing on her cheeks, and then said, hugging Zataku close," Oh, master. I love you so much, master. God, you don't know how much I love. I adore you!"   
  
"Uh, hey, Kurumi," Zataku said.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I had a real craving for caffeine just now, so I'm gonna go get something to drink, k?"   
  
"I won't hear of it. You wait right here, and I'll go get it for you."  
  
"Okay. I won't move. I promise" She ran off, leaving Zataku to watch the fireworks. He was alone, thinking, in love, and, above all, vulnerable.   
  
He heard a slight thump behind him. Thinking it was Kurumi, he turned around, and said," That was fast. Uh-oh" Behind him was a tall black haired woman with tattoos that resembled red think lines of her forehead and cheeks. She, like Zataku, wore a headband to keep her hair out of her eyes, but her's was red. Her eyes had a hazel color to them, and she had her arms folded. "You must be the bad thing I predicted tonight, right? Well, only one thing to do then," he breathed in, and yelled at the top of his lungs," KURUMI!!!!!!" She cracked him on the top of the head with a boomerang-like weapon, and smirked as he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.   
  
About a minute or so later, Kurumi, having not heard her master's scream, came up the ladder with two ramunes, and said," Here you are, master. Yummy. Uh-oh" The balcony was, obviously, vacant. She came up onto the balcony, and said," where'd you go, master? I haven't been gone that long"   
  
Suddenly, a voice appeared in her mind, "Kurumi..."  
  
"Who's there? Master, is that you?"  
  
"No. This is not your master. You can hear my voice, guiding.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kurumi, I'm the one who has your master"  
  
Kurumi gasped, and half-yelled," What do you mean? Where is master?"  
  
"You should be able to tell. If you want to see him, follow my voice. Fine me, Find him"  
  
"Oh, I'll find him" With that, she leapt to a fire tower, and listened.   
  
"Come to me, Kurumi. Follow my voice"   
  
Kurumi leapt to another roof, and another one after that, yelling out," Master!" every couple of seconds.  
  
Meanwhile, inside where Dr. Amagi and Saki were folding laundry, Saki stood up, and whispered," Others. We have to go now"   
  
Kurumi followed the mysterious voice into the deep countryside, and into a cauldera, the ancient remains of a volcano. The area had two levels. One was the area Kurumi was standing on, and occupied most of the battleground. The other was where three women, all about the same age, stood. Zataku was suspended in what looked like an evolution tank. It was a clear tube filled with liquid that was designed to increase a target's complexity of cells.   
  
"Oh my god, master," Kurumi said, putting a hand to her mouth in shock. At the moment, he looked relatively the same, but that was surely not to last. "Give my master back!" she screamed at the three women.   
  
"Kurumi, you're the one we've really come for. Come to us, Kurumi. Come now"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I don't know you, and I don't think I want to know you"  
  
"You know. We're steel angels just like you. I'm Kaga," said the black haired girl.  
  
Another with a very odd hair style, pink hair, and a green vest said," I'm steel angel Tsunami"   
  
The last one who had blue hair, a robe of brown, and white with steel metal lining said," And I am the one called Kaori"  
  
"Kurumi, this is not your place. Come with us"  
  
Kurumi made a face, and said," No! And you can't make me!"  
  
"Fine then. Kaori, activate the evolution chamber" The blue haired angel tapped hastily at the keyboard at the side of the chamber, and the liquid suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "He has five minute before the creature inside of him takes root. Then, he'll no longer be the man you love and obey. He will be a heartless monster obsessed with killing. No one will be left alive. All thanks to you!" Kaga drew two boomerang weapons while Tsunami and Kaori, respectively, brought out a whip and scythe from out of mid-air. They jumped into the air all at once, but split up in mid-jump.   
  
Tsunami said, angrily," You are a heretic. How could you forget your duty as a steel angel, how dare you!" Then, she brought her whip down on Kurumi. The pink-haired android leapt out of the way.  
  
Kaori continued for her," You're to atone for the sins of this world! Not become one!" she swung her scythe, created a light wave in the shape of a crescent. Kurumi barely dodged it, and it was a good thing she did. The crescent wave slit a tree right down the middle behind her.   
  
By this time, Zataku had begun to change. His eyes began to disappear, replaced by white furry ears on the upper sides of his skull. His hair turned from black to white, and grew down to his knees.   
  
Kaori and Tsunami launched a duel attack as their weapons crossed the almost exactly same area in the scissor attack. Kurumi ducked, and avoided certain death. There was a noise like something was spinning, and Kaga's two weapons nailed Kurumi in the stomach, and in the back before returning to her hands.   
  
Zataku's muscles bulged as they received massive amounts of new cells, and his fingernails turned into razor-sharp unbreakable claws. This process would have taken months, but, due to the nature of the tank, it accelerated the process.   
  
Kaga threw her weapons again at the same time her two teammates attacked. The result was that Kurumi was seriously injured and was thrown into a wall. Kaga walked up to her, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Kurumi moaned in pain, trying to get free, but was unable because of the damage she had taken.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me? You said you were like me, then why are you trying to hurt me?"   
  
"Because someone was foolish enough to equip you with a mark II heart, that's why. Don't blame me"   
  
Kurumi gasped for air," A mark II heart? What is that?"   
  
"Don't play games with me!" Kaga snapped.   
  
"I don't. I really don't know" Around this time, a fluffy white tail grew out of Zataku's lower back. It was about eight feet long, and floated in the tank with him. The computer said in a metallic voice," Evolution complete"   
  
"You expect me to believe that you don't know what beats within your own body?" Kaga asked, narrowing her eyes.   
  
"But I don't know. I don't know what any of this has to do with in the first place"   
  
From inside the tank, Zataku stirred a little. The computer made a beeping noise in the sound of an error occurring. He flexed his claws, and opened his eyes. They were now slightly glowing like a cat, one was golden while the other was blood red, and his pupils were no longer just a small dot in the center. They stretched form top to bottom in a narrow slit like on a dinosaur's or a cat's. He tore off the facemask, and punched the tank, making it crack.   
  
"Kaga," Kaori said, worried.   
  
"Not now," she said, turning back to Kurumi," You are a threat to all of us" Then, she threw Kurumi into the air, drawing her weapons. Zataku punched the tank again, making the fluid spill out the side.   
  
"Kaga!" Kaori yelled.   
  
"What?" she snapped," oh-no" Zataku forced his way out with one last punch that was so powerful that it caused the tank to explode, sending shards of glass everywhere. Zataku said in a voice that sounded like two people speaking at once," What have you done to me? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I was going to Izumo to prevent this from happening! I'll kill you!!!" Both of his eyes went red now as he uttered a screech that cause the very ground around him to explode in clouds of debris. The three angels fell back from the wave of air while Kurumi got to her feet to see what was happening.   
  
A small hole appeared in the dust because of what Kaga recognized as instant transmission. Before she knew what was happening, Kaori flew back as if punched in the jaw. Zataku's image appeared for an instant in front of the blue haired angel. He looked like he had just punched someone, and, from the look on his face, she could figure out that he wasn't happy. Kaga targeted him, and threw her weapons. He stood stock still as the two boomerangs closed in.   
  
"Master, look out!" Kurumi shrieked, running toward him. At the very last moment, she threw herself in front of him. She flew backward into a wall because of the explosion the weapons gave off. Zataku's rage and power doubled yet again, and his eyes were like massive red suns.   
  
"Hope you have your affairs in order," he spat. He dashed at them, leaving ghost-like after images behind him. He used his tail to grab Tsunami, and took her up into the air with him. He said," How can you possibly think that with your pathetic design that you can be my equal?" He spun in the air once, and sent her slamming into the ground at massive speed. She bounced off the ground, and crashed into the rock wall. The limestone shattered because of the massive amount of inertia she still had. Then, she just dropped to the ground. She was very badly damaged, but still willing to fight.   
  
Kaga spat," you should have listened, Kurumi, and surrendered when you still had the chance. You're master would have still had his humanity, and we would have been able to negotiate" She raised her boomerang over her head, and, with a slight flash of light, it doubled its size. She started to spin it, as did her teammates with their weapons, and soon, Zataku and Kurumi were facing a vortex of wind that surpassed that of a tornado. Even Zataku, with his newfound strength, was having trouble standing his ground. He held out for as long as he could, but was soon unable to remain standing, and started to be sucked into the air. He was thrown into a pile of rocks where his knee was scraped rather badly. Kurumi ran to him, caught him, despite his speed, and carried him to a safe place where Kaga' s, Tsunami's, and Kaori's twister had not yet affected.   
  
She said," Master, I'm so sorry. Are you badly hurt?"  
  
"It'll pass. I can still fight," Zataku said, covering up the sight of the wound with his tail. The skin was completely scratched off, and was bleeding very badly. He tried to stand, but immediately collapsed whereas Kurumi had to catch him again. "But then again, maybe not"   
  
Kurumi laid him down, turned to the approaching twister, and yelled," You can try to do anything you want to me. IT'S ANOTHER STORY WHEN YOU TRY TO HURT MY MASTER!!!" Zataku sensed something about her get darker and more evil. Her hand glowed red as she reeled back, and used a laser beam to blast Kaga and her team. Around this time, Sake, Amagi and Nakahito showed up, having heard the explosion. The twister has instantly eradicated as Kaga and her team leaned on their weapons for support. Kurumi stood in front of the injured demon Zataku, and blinked once as though waking up from a dream. She looked left and then right, and asked," Okay, what just happened here?"   
  
"No!" Kaga said through gritted teeth," It's impossible. Our attack has only just begun! We go at her again!" Then she appeared to be talking to someone telepathetically. "But why?" she said to the sky," We can defeat her! I know it!" Then, a moment later, a dust cloud blew over them, When it was gone, so were they. Saki looked at the devastation caused by the battle. The ground had a long huge trench in it where the twister had been, the walls were covered with craters, the remains of the evolution tank were quickly catching fire, and even some fully grown tree were uprooted.   
  
Amagi walked to be to at Saki's left, and said," I never knew that there were other steel angel other than you and Kurumi. I'm sorry"   
  
Saki turned around to look at her sister, and caught sight of Zataku who was now sleeping to recover. She said," Oh my god!" She, Nakahito, and Amagi rushed to his side where Kurumi had him in her arms.   
  
"What happened to him?" Amagi asked.  
  
"It's just like my brother said he would be. White hair. Claws. One yellow eye and one red. And a tail too. Zataku really is the demon incarnate"   
  
"That's what he feared was happening to him?" Amagi asked," No wonder he wanted to get to Izumo and find a cure so badly"   
  
"Master's hurt. We need to get back to the inn"   
  
As Zataku slept, he had a dream. He was in the same room. Same black nothingness all around and same light overhead.  
  
"So we have finally become one. I'll admit, it was a bit faster thanks to that tank, but I'm not complaining."  
  
"Who are you exactly? Are you the demon incarnate?" Zataku asked.  
  
"Me? Oh no. I was the demon thousands of years ago. You are my chance that I can live again through someone else. Don't worry, I won't have any free will, but I will be glad to breathe again. It gets a little stale if you know what I mean."  
  
"Get to the point"  
  
"Right. As the reincarnation of a great demon, you will have powers that no one else has. Namely ten times the healing rate of a normal human. That will come in handy come tomorrow. Also, you can perform any attack you have seen before if only once or one you create then and there. For example, you can execute that tornado attack you saw those angels perform. You can even do attacks you've seen in video game or T.V. Lastly, you have muchly-improved senses. You certainly won't need those glasses anymore after today. Your eyes, ears, nose, and even your tongue is much better than it was when you were human.   
  
So, guns, women, ultimate power. Does it sound... hmm... tempting?   
  
"I suppose"  
  
"Good. Because now, there is no cure for demonism"   
  
"So I'm going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life?!"  
  
"No"   
  
"So there is a way to get rid of it"  
  
"No, there isn't. You're immortal. You can't die unless you're killed"   
  
"Oh that's just great"   
  
"Well, We're going to fully integrated in a few seconds. Meaning you'll be at full power. Bye-bye" 


	11. 9

Hey, loyal fans! (Crickets chirp) Loyal fans? Where are you? Are there you are, you in the back. Well, since there's only one person here, I'll still give my speech! Goods news, we're about, drum roll please, HALF WAY THROUGH THIS TORTURE!!! What, you expected me to let you off that easy? Don't you dare go away! Sit your ass back down in that chair and read what I have so painstakingly wrote, you little bastards. No wait! WAIT! .... Shit. Well ,I guess no one is home at your computers, I can nail you all with viruses and spam!! Mhua ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! Pandora didn't know what she was talking about!!! I am the god of misery! HA ha ha ha ha! Um.... Ha....  
  
Zataku shot up from a lying down position, and looked around. It looked like it was morning and he slept all night. He looked at his leg where it was scraped last night, and it was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar.   
  
Quietly, he tested it, and it felt one-hundred percent. Kurumi was sleeping next to where he was lying down, and sneezed in her sleep. So, not wanting to wake her up, he went outside to get a good look at the day.   
  
As he walked around, feeling his silver hair hit the backs of his legs, he decided to test out an attack he had seen from a show called "Sorcerous Stabber Orphen". It was called the sword of light.   
  
He raised his arm, and quietly said," Vadio Hannats. Hikari no Haakajein!" He felt the power gather in his hand in the spanning of a second, and then shot out at a tree. It hit the unoffending branch like a truck full of rocks. He stood there, as the charred remains of the tree fell to the ground, with wide eyes. With his white hair and huge eyes, it appeared as though they had fully integrated. Then, he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around; fully intending to rip whoever was standing there a new one when he saw that it was one of his better friends, Saki. "Oh, hey. Morning"   
  
"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Just training. In that last battle, I was nothing but dead weight. I'm trying to learn to use my power for projectile skills. Like this" He said the words for the sword of light spell, and blasted a fully-grown tree out of the ground. Saki went wide-eyed as Zataku did just moments ago because of the blast.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Zataku asked.   
  
"I was... thinking about Kurumi," Saki admitted, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it"   
  
"Okay. Fine. No need to talk to the freak," Zataku said, sighing.   
  
"That's not what I meant at all!" Saki said, defensively.   
  
"Don't worry about, my friend," Zataku laughed," I'm just joking" He got up from the rock he was standing on, and accidentally slipped. He started to head down hill towards the river below when Saki grabbed his hand, and pulled him back up.   
  
"That was a close call," she said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm awake now. Thanks"   
  
"Why, sure"   
  
"Master! Saki! "Kurumi called from the bridge above," What are you doing? I've been looking everywhere" Then, she shrieked because Zataku and Saki's hands were still together. Zataku raised his hand up to chest-level, and, as though finally realizing it, let it go with a small shriek.   
  
Kurumi leapt down to Zataku's level, him getting a nice look at her panties, and said, accusingly," I saw it, the two of you holding each other's hands! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"   
  
"But, Kurumi, it's not what you think! I promise!" Saki said.   
  
"I slipped and started to fall into the river when Saki grabbed me and saved me a long fall and heavy dousing," Zataku explained.   
  
He thought," I'm a demi-god, and I still have girl troubles. Woe is me"   
  
Kurumi scowled at Saki, and asked," Grabbed him?" She grabbed Zataku's wrist, and started to haul him up the steps, as she, equipped as a mark II heart, was the only member of the group who could equal his strength after his transformation.  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"It's breakfast time. You're coming with me"  
  
"But, hey! Wait!" Saki called.   
  
"Kurumi! Hold on a minute!" Zataku said, trying to get free," What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way? This isn't like you"   
  
"Kurumi said, very fast," I don't know. Don't ask questions. Shut up and keep walkin`"   
  
"Damn, that's harsh," Zataku, said sourly, making Kurumi walk faster.   
  
Minutes later, the five members of the group sat at the table, eating rice and fish amongst other things. Zataku, as always, was very addicted to caffeine and was drinking a lot of coffee.   
  
"I don't suppose one of you wants to fill me in?" Amagi asked, noticing the quiet of the room and the negative emotions.   
  
"No need to worry. I've just got a psycho for a girlfriend. (Sigh)," Zataku thought. Nakahito was one step away from cowering in the corner, and Zataku couldn't really blame him.   
  
Zataku set down an empty rice bowel, and sighed contently, savoring the taste in his mouth.   
  
"My, you were hungry," Saki said," would you like some more?"  
  
"Yes, please," Zataku answered.   
  
Kurumi snapped," If he wants rice, I'll get it for him!"   
  
"Alright, that's it! That enough already!" Zataku said, fully intending to lecture her. He saw tears well up in her eyes, and asked," Hey! What are you doing? You're crying are you? No crying!!!"   
  
"You're right, that is enough," Kurumi said, then completely bawled and ran out of the room.   
  
After a moment's pause, Zataku said, sarcastically, " Oh thank you so much, people, you were a great help" Then, he ran after her with afterimages behind him. He tracked her down to the hotel pond, catching fish with her finger. Amagi came up to her, and sat down next to her. Zataku used his power to become invisible to the naked eye, and hid behind a rock to listen.   
  
"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Amagi asked.   
  
"I'm acting a little weird," Kurumi admitted, yanking another fish out of the pond with a gloved finger.   
  
"How so?"  
  
"I know Saki didn't mean anything by it, but when I saw her and Zataku holding hands, I just got this weird feeling inside"  
  
"Sounds to me like you're a little jealous," Amagi continued, looking up at the sky to think.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe that jealousy wasn't in your programming"   
  
"I'm jealous? What does that mean? What do I do?"   
  
"Let's see; humans believe that when you've done something wrong, you should apologize honestly and openly"   
  
"Sounds good to me," Kurumi said, smiling," Then that's exactly what I'll do"   
  
"Perhaps that's what I should do as well. Saki didn't want to be dragged into all this. And she is my friend" Zataku used his power yet again to disappear and reappear outside Saki's room.   
  
He entered, and said," Sorry about this morning, Saki"  
  
"No, don't be, Zataku. You haven't done anything wrong"  
  
"Sure about that? Hey, what's that sound? It sounds like..."   
  
Kurumi, in her desire to apologize to Saki, didn't open the door before bashing in, and catapulted Zataku to the other side of the room. He screamed as he sent in Saki's direction, and stopped himself at the last moment with his arms.   
  
"He heh he heh. I'm screwed," Zataku thought as a blush creeped onto his face.   
  
Kurumi said, disbelieving, "First just hands. Now it's lips"  
  
"What?! No, you're wrong! No!!"   
  
"Kurumi, we haven't done anything!"  
  
"Oh great job, Saki! That makes sound real innocent!"  
  
"But you're kissing..." Kurumi said, then she ran at Saki, and fell out the window and into the river below.   
  
Later that night, at dinner, Kurumi sat facing away from everyone else, and at her own table she was so outraged.  
  
Amagi sighed, and said," What happened now?"   
  
"Listen, Kurumi. This is just a big misunderstanding," Saki said.   
  
"Can I just have a figgin` opportunity to explain what happened?" Zataku asked, exasperated. Silence. "Guess not"  
  
That night, when Zataku took a bath, he realized that Kurumi was also bathing just next door, and he could hear her as if she were speaking in the same room as him.   
  
He listening as she talked to herself," Saki's my friend, and she's putting the moves on my man. How can she do this to me? What if master likes Saki more than me" This last sentence was something Zataku had to laugh at as he was stroking his tail with a brush.   
  
Then, another person entered the room that Zataku assumed as Saki.   
  
She asked," Do you mind if I join you?"   
  
"Oh, of course," said Kurumi.  
  
"Kurumi, I swear to god in heaven that there is nothing going on between me and Zataku!"   
  
"Good!" Kurumi said.   
  
"Because... actually," Saki began," What I mean is... You're the one I really love, Kurumi"  
  
From the other side of the wall, they hear Zataku yell," DAH!!!! Saki's a lesbian!!!! My ears!!! They burn!!!!"   
  
"What was that?" Saki asked.  
  
"Probably master. But... I really love you too, Saki..."   
  
"Both of them are lesbians!!!! Damn it!!!! Ears on fire!!!!"   
  
"Because you're the most amazing and wonderful little sister a girl could have!"   
  
Good, they're not both lesbians, but sill I would pay to see what's inside that room right now. Hey, wait a minute. Invisibility and instant transmission would work. Oh yeah" Zataku thought as he teleported into the girl's bath. His eyes fell upon Kurumi and Saki and their naked bodies. "Oh yeah. I'm in heaven. This kicks ass"  
  
How about this, Saki, Kyoto has the most incredible cinnamon cookie dough, so when we get there, you and I will get some just for the two of us"  
  
"Oh that's perfect," Saki said, smiling.   
  
That night, everyone was asleep except for Saki and Zataku. Zataku couldn't get to sleep because of the massive amount of caffeine he had ingested. Saki was too excited to sleep. She looked at Kurumi's sleeping form, and then sat up, whispering," That's it! Cinnamon cookies!"   
  
This girl thinks of cinnamon cookies when she looks at Kurumi?! My god, she is sicker than I thought," Zataku joked to himself.   
  
As Saki went to the door, Zataku asked," Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh!" Saki jumped, not knowing he was there, and said," To Kyoto. I'm going to get some Cinnamon cookie dough. Don't worry. I should be back in the morning. Go get some sleep"   
  
Zataku hesitated for a moment, and then yawned and said," Alright. See you then. Oh, and save me some cookies. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth" Then, without a response, she took off running.   
  
The next morning, Saki didn't return as she said she would. It was nearly noon, and everyone was getting worried. Zataku had told them where she had gone, but he didn't have any more information than that. Kurumi however said that she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Zataku knew that his girlfriend was normally upbeat and happy, and when she had a bad feeling about something, someone was probably going to die.   
  
"I think something's happened to Saki," She said to Zataku and Nakahito," I feel so... Dark inside"   
  
"Okay, that's it. This is definitely cause for alarm. I say we head out for Kyoto, and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary"  
  
"But what do we look for?" Nakahito asked.  
  
"You think I know? We look for anything at all, preacher boy! If something brought Saki down, it's likely to leave a few craters to go by or at least a shattered oak tree"   
  
Suddenly, Kurumi gasped, and whispered," It's Saki," she raised her voice to normal level and continued," I swear I just heard Saki's voice just now. I heard Saki's voice and I saw this symbol in my head. Yeah!" Kurumi said, happy to be helpful.  
  
"Can you be just a little more specific?" Zataku asked.  
  
Kurumi made a design in the air with poses, and said," It was like this, then like this. And in the middle, this. And then, here!"   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Nakahito said.  
  
"Can you draw it?" Zataku said, crossing his arms for the sake of looking cooler. Kurumi went outside, got a stick, and drew a strait horizontal line in the dirt. Connected to the line where two more from the lower-left and the lower right. They were curved lines that intersected in the middle of the horizontal line.  
  
"That's it!" Kurumi said, triumphantly.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Zataku asked.   
  
Amagi supplied," That's Kyoto's Damonji-Yaki"   
  
"In English, please, Doc"   
  
They boarded the train for Kyoto, and, on the way there, they discussed what probably happened to Saki.   
  
"I just don't understand what could have happened to her. It doesn't make sense that Saki would be gone that long"  
  
"Everything's gonna be all right, Kurumi," Nakahito said, assuredly," Come on, you know how Saki is. She probably just got delayed. She's fine" However, Kurumi didn't believe this and neither did the negative thinking Zataku.  
  
"Not likely, preacher boy," Zataku said," I've tried to find Saki by looking through the eyes of animals. And there is nothing that I can see. They've been scared away by something strong. We could have a real fight on our hands... Wait a minute" Zataku continued as he stuck his head out the window, and inhaled deeply," That's the scent of blood. Something really bad is up ahead"   
  
Over an hour passed in complete silence. That was mainly because Kurumi and Zataku were asleep. The silence was broken when Zataku said," I'm sorry I can't do anything for you in times like this. In the battle against Kaga and those other two, I was just dead weight. I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh, don't feel bad," Kurumi said, quietly," Master, please? Would you... hold my hand?" Zataku moved his clawed hand, held Kurumi's, and smiled, minutely.   
  
"Kurumi, I don't really know if I'll be able to do that much in the next fight... if there is a fight. I know I'm not as powerful as I should be, but I will do whatever I can to help"  
  
Kurumi smiled at him, and whispered," Thank you, master"  
  
Upon their arrival in Kyoto, they rented a taxi, and depended on Kurumi's sixth sense to guide them. Not the most reliable way to be sure, but it was the only lead they had. After a long time of going either right, left, or strait, Kurumi half-yelled," Stop the car!" in front of a shrine. She, Zataku, and Nakahito got out while Amagi paid the fare. The demon and the steel angel raced up the stairs leaving Nakahito lagging. At the top of the stairs, everything seemed normal.   
  
Zataku cautiously took a step forward, and called," Hey, Saki! You around here?"   
  
He heard a voice come from the top of the shrine," Here she is" Someone brought Saki up, and she was tied to a cross.   
  
"Oh my god! Saki!" Kurumi yelled. 


	12. 10

"Show yourself!" Zataku said, baring his claws and fangs," What are you?" a girl with blonde hair, a blue top, exposed midriff, and pants that resembled more of a bikini bottom came into view.   
  
Zataku said," I know you! You're the girl from the picture I saw back in the lab! The one with extraordinarily small breasts!"   
  
The girl stomped, and, with an aura of fierce anger radiating from her, yelled," What did you say?!"   
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I'm looking for, a fighting spirit. Well, the more the better I say. You put Saki down, and then we'll see what you can do" The blonde girl slammed the cross into the ground, and, with one claw swipe to each of the ropes, Zataku set her free.   
  
Nakahito and Amagi caught up with them at this point. Amagi breathed," Oh my... Karinka! Someone must have found the plans"   
  
"Why would you do something so horrible to Saki?" Kurumi said with a glare.  
  
"Because they told me to," Karinka answered," And, frankly, I'm a little disappointed, sis. I thought she would at least give me a good workout"   
  
"Stop calling me your sister! There's no way I'm related to you!" Kurumi yelled.  
  
Saki said, barely alive," I'm sorry. So sorry, Kurumi"  
  
"Saki, don't apologize. But you're about to be sorry!" Kurumi yelled, glaring daggers at Karinka.   
  
"Oh get over yourself. Just because you have a mark II heart, big deal! When they made me, they gave me two angel hearts! Two hearts against one. You think you got what it takes to beat me?"   
  
"You forgot about me, you flat-chested whore!" Zataku said, leaping at Karinka, ready to tear her to shreds. "I don't think you've met my poisonous claws!" True to his word, Zataku slashed down once at her. Although she dodged, the spray of acid from his nails was visible. Karinka teleported behind him, also causing him to teleport. They blurred back and forth, never staying in one place for very long. It finally ended when Karinka connected with a punch that sent Zataku flying into the main shrine.   
  
"You're just as bad as your beat up little slut of a girlfriend down there" Karinka scoffed.   
  
"Time to really cut loose and show you what I can do. BLADE OF SATAN, WHOM I CALL FORTH!!!" A sword appeared in Zataku's hand, giving him a reach advantage. He lunged at her again, this time hitting her a few times. The last hit bloodied her up a little, and sent her into the forest, landing strait on her ass." If you stop this right now, and say how wrong you were and promise never to do it again, I might think about considering giving you a quick death"   
  
"Don't make me laugh," Karinka said as she tired to karate chop Zataku, but only succeeded in severing the branch he was standing on. Then, Karinka, anticipating where Zataku was going, jumped in the direction, and nailed him four punches. He fell from the air, and landed in a huge cloud of dust.   
  
"Don't tell me that's all you've got," she said as she looked for Zataku in the rubble," What a loser" Zataku jumped behind her, and nailed her with an elbow to the side of he torso.   
  
"That was pretty good," Karinka said.   
  
"Aw, I'm so sorry. Did that hurt? Hi, Kurumi" Karinka looked to where Zataku was just in time to receive a double fisted punch from Kurumi.   
  
"Now, apologize," Kurumi demanded.   
  
"Oh look at me, I'm just shaking," she said, vibrating her molecules, thereby creating doppelgangers of herself. First it was three, then five, then seven. Seven against two. The odds didn't look too good. Kurumi and Zataku defended as best they could against the onslaught of Karinkas, only taking a few punches.   
  
Zataku bellowed," Golden Saint from the outer realms, I summon thee!" A figure, obviously female appeared in front of Zataku. She had golden skin, was hearing a helm with wings, a thick ebony cuirass, and wielded a short green glass sword, and a shield depicting an enraged devil. "Attack!" Because of this development, all the Karinkas attacked at once. All three of them taking large amounts of hits. "Stop! Zataku yelled. When they didn't stop, both of his eyes went red again, and he yelled," When I said stop, I meant it!" The ground exploded at his feet, sending out a massive shockwave that damaged everyone, friend or foe. Karinka was blown backwards into an old part of the shrine, columns and other debris falling on her.   
  
She emerged a moment later, and growled," If you messed up my hair..." Kurumi rushed at her, ready to punch. This attack would have been easy to avoid if Zataku hadn't teleported behind her, and held her arms behind her back. Kurumi slammed her fist into Karinka's face, driving her even further into the shrine.   
  
"Are you alright, master?"   
  
Zataku teleported directly in front of her, kissed her on the lips, and replied," Oh yeah, honey. Better than alright now"   
  
Karinka back flipped onto the roof of the vacant shrine, and wiped the blood away from her cheek.   
  
"Get down here!" Kurumi yelled, angrily," Get your bony butt down here!"   
  
"What makes you think I listen to a word you have to say? Remember, you're the one with the freak show for a master, not me"   
  
"You little bitch! I'm gonna turn your head into a floor buffer!" Zataku yelled, angrily. Karinka dive-bombed them both, and punched Kurumi into the ground. Zataku caught a rock to the head while Kurumi was thrown back a few feet. She quickly got up as Karinka charged her, but Zataku threw himself in front of her at the last moment. He caught the punch in the jaw, and stumbled backward. Karinka didn't stop there though. She nailed him in the gut, and kicked him in the face, slamming him into the wall above Kurumi. "You're not bad for a girl that has a washboard for a chest. I guess I'll have to show my true form at last. Kurumi, this is going to take some time, so cover me"   
  
"Got it," she said as Zataku began chanting. The two angels engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Kurumi taking the worst of it. As they were fighting, the marks on Zataku's face began to disappear. His eyes turned black, and he grew fur all over his body. His mouth grew longer, like a god's, and all of his teeth turned into razor sharp fangs. Then, he grew to be about twelve feet tall. Kurumi and Karinka, in their fight, had not noticed this.   
  
Karinka scoffed as she landed another hit on Kurumi," You mark II heart has nothing on the two angel hearts they put inside of me"  
  
"Seeing how much of a bitch you are, they should have given you a couple more!"   
  
"I'll show you bitch!" Karinka snarled as she poured her strength into a punch to Kurumi's jaw. She split again into eight different angels, but then Zataku's transformation was complete. His eyes were red and glowing brightly, his claws resembled rapier blades, his teeth looked like steak knives with serrated edges, and fur that gave the protection of armor covered every inch of his skin. He was twenty feet tall, but his limbs were skinny and didn't appear able to do much damage. He howled, and ran at one of the Karinkas on all fours. She gasped as she saw what was coming at her. He swiped once with his claws, whipping up a vortex of wind that threw the other copies off balance. With a lightning quick lunge, he grabbed one Karinka in his jaws, and shook her like a chew toy. She dissolved and turned into nothing but smoke. Kurumi punched another copy, seeing the opening in their defense, and caught them off guard.   
  
Meanwhile, Nakahito was chanting some sort of scripture. Unraveled scrolls floated all around him as he chanted. Then, he pointed toward the Karinka copies, and yelled," Makai Tenjou!" The scrolls flew at her, stretching even further, and wrapped around them. Nakahito chuckled quietly as he raised one copy up, and smashed her into the ground.   
  
Then, Karinka revealed her maximum power level. She shredded the "Makai Tenjou" scrolls like they were nothing but air, and then kicked Zataku in the snout. He gave off a whimper as he sank to the ground, defeated. Then, she turned her attention to Kurumi. For several minutes, she wore her down with her copying ability, and then attacked her with all of them.   
  
The real Karinka teleported behind Kurumi, and snickered," I'm gonna miss you when you're gone" She connected with the punch to end all punches, and sent Kurumi slamming into the main shrine. She fell to the ground, her eyes closed, and her breathing shallow. With Zataku lying defeated and Kurumi barely alive, it appeared Karinka had won. She approached the fallen android and demon king, and said," I have to say that you were a little more fun than the other one. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end"  
  
Zataku said, telepathically," Fuck you, flat chest"   
  
Karinka smiled, and said," Hey, freak show? Want to see what your little slut girlfriend's heart looks like? No? Too bad, you're gonna find out" As she reached to take out Kurumi's heart, Kurumi grabbed Karinka's arm, and held on tightly. Her eyes had turned a bloody shade of red, which was something new. "Lemme go," Karinka whispered.   
  
"Aw yeah! Kick ass, Kurumi!" She held Karinka up by her wrist, and, since Kurumi was taller, Karinka's feet dangled in the air.   
  
"Ah! Stop! Leggo!" She threw Karinka toward a shrine wall, but the blonde-haired angel landed on her feet. Then Kurumi used her laser beam to punch craters in the wall behind her. She was aiming for her; she was playing with her. Now, Karinka was really afraid as she stared into the red orb at the end of Kurumi's fist that she used to power her laser beams. Zataku sank back to human-like form during this time.   
  
Karinka said, as Kurumi advanced toward her," Maybe we should talk this out?" Kurumi grabbed her by the throat, and let her hang there for a few moments. She kicked her feet in the air, desperately trying to breathe.  
  
Zataku found this all very amusing, and was laughing evilly.... That is... until he saw the illusion of black wings coming out of Kurumi's back.   
  
"What the hell is that?" he thought. Kurumi reared back, and slammed Karinka into the ground, making her sink nearly a foot into the earth. "Alrighty, Kurumi, that'll be enough. Let's get Saki to a hospital or something" Kurumi placed a hand on her enemy's throat, and got ready to administer the final blow. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? Pack it up! Let's go! Saki doesn't look so good" Kurumi didn't listen, and the black wings appeared on her back once again. Her laser fist got closer and closer to Karinka's head, and Zataku knew that she would die if that touched her. So, he bellowed," Kurumi! Stop!!!" This seemed to jar her out of it.   
  
She gasped as though waking up from a deep sleep, and asked," What's wrong, master?" Zataku walked up to her, shaking his head. He explained what she did. How she, single handedly nearly killed Karinka, and how she played her Karinka's mind before her defeat. "Wow. Did I really do all this, master?"  
  
"Yes. (Sigh) And it was magnificent"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, don't listen to me right now. I'm a demon king, and I've seen carnage. Zataku's happy. But there's one thing I can't figure out. What was with those black wings? It was so weird. Maybe I can imitate that later"   
  
"Oh, Karinka. She said the same thing that Saki said, that she's some kind of sister. I'm really sorry about this, master, but I think I'm going to have to do to Karinka what I did to Saki"  
  
"Excuse me?" Zataku asked, confused.  
  
"My lips belong only to you, master, but I want you to know I'm only doing this because I have to"   
  
Zataku became badly drawn because of shock again, and said," Say what?!" then, he thought" Hm. Her being in love with Kurumi would probably be the ultimate torture for Karinka. This I gotta see" Zataku watched, disapprovingly, as Kurumi lowered her lips to Karinka's face when, at the last minute, she woke up, screamed and pushed Kurumi away. A huge sweat glob rolled down the back of Zataku's head.   
  
"It worked! I brought her back, and I didn't even have to kiss her!"   
  
"Look, you stay away from me!" Karinka warned.  
  
"It's just like when I brought Saki back. Now you'll be sweet like Saki, and not... well... not you"   
  
"Look, freak, you just stay away from me," she said again.   
  
"Well, wasn't that amusing?" Zataku said," unless you want me to kiss you. Except my kind of kiss is called the 'love bite', and would probably hurt a lot. No, wait, I'd never kiss you because women who stuff washboards down their shirts are really unattractive to me"   
  
"Losers. All of you," Karinka said as she leapt away.  
  
"You know you want me!" Zataku called after her, playing on her emotions.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"No, you didn't, sweetie. You're supposed to taunt your enemies. Now, let's do our victory line"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We make a thumbs up symbol, and say 'now, that was easy'. Ready?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
They said in unison, posing" Now, that was easy," then they laughed some, and attended to Saki. Zataku transformed into a magical flying beast called a Dragon by the western cultures, and flew to where Amagi directed, which was, in fact, a military. It was a little ironic since back on page five or so, the army was hunting them down like animals 


	13. 11

As soon as he flew in, steel doors closed behind him. The guards were a little freaked out by seeing a mythical beast there, but they kept their mouths shut. Zataku folded his wings, and set upon the task of making himself look somewhat like a human once again. The process had sped up since Zataku now had experience in the art of shape shifting, but it was still pretty slow. He helped haul Saki onto a table so that she could be examined, and then stepped back to let the professionals work. He wasn't one of those people who pretended to know what he was talking about and fucked things up.   
  
A technician said," Seventeen areas severely damaged. Add that to the areas of moderate compromise. Seventy two in all"   
  
Amagi said," Alright. I guess we should all get started gentlemen"   
  
'Can Saki be repaired?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"Fortunately most of the damage was away from the central areas. She'll be fine"  
  
"That's great! Thank you, doctor!" Kurumi said, excited.   
  
"Nakahito, this procedure should take about a week, so I'm going to have to trust you to take care of Kurumi and Zataku"  
  
"Why me?"   
  
"Because you're the only one who is actually human, and thinks clearly instead of biased towards senseless destruction," she eyed Zataku," or is way too hyper for her own good," This time, she looked at Kurumi," I'm going to be staying here, so I'm going to have to trust you to take charge. Understand?"   
  
"I guess so"   
  
"Biased towards senseless destruction? Too hyper for her town good?" Zataku repeated, a popped vein mark appearing on his forehead.   
  
Before he could take revenge, Kurumi hugged him close, and said," Yay! That means you and I can finish fixing up out little love nest"  
  
"You don't understand," Amagi said," The military has given us special permission to use their convalescence facilities; so we'll be staying here"   
  
"But, doctor," Zataku protested, which was kind of hard for him as he couldn't inhale or exhale with Kurumi hugging him so hard.   
  
"Mm, you feel good," she said, pressing her breasts into him.   
  
Later, Kurumi and Zataku ate lunch ate a mansion surrounded by military personnel.   
  
"Master," Kurumi asked," Listen, wouldn't it be nicer if it were just the two of us?"   
  
"You don't know the half of it," Zataku sighed, looking towards the door where there were two guards on station," Ever since I got this new body, I've had an increased desire to... you know. On the other hand, we need to lay low. We've caused a lot of attention. Especially with me looking like this and flying all over the countryside as a gigantic reptile. Kurumi, there are people looking for us"   
  
"Well, you know what? I'm looking for something too! A little (giggle). A little... hmmm.... And a little (Laugh). Know what I mean? ... ... I just want to be alone with you!" she sobbed. Sweat drop. "So, come on."  
  
"What do you mean by 'come on?" Zataku laughed.   
  
"Oh, Come on, master, do I have to spell it out for you? I want to have a date with you"   
  
"Are you crazy?! I can't walk around in public looking like this! Besides, Nakahito would snitch on us, and things would just go downhill from there"  
  
Kurumi laid on her back and began kicking and screaming," We can't do this; we can't do that; we can't go here; we can't go there. Do you know how frustrating this is? I have needs! Lots of needs!"  
  
"Kurumi! Stop! Stop! That is a direct order!"   
  
"No! I want to go on a date!"   
  
"What? You're telling me no?"  
  
"Because I want to go out on a date with you! Don't you understand that? Your love has to do amazing things like beating Karinka, and I want t celebrate that love with you! Get it? Got it? Good! We're leaving!"   
  
"But Kurumi..."  
  
"But Kurumi nothing! Let's go!" Kurumi picked him up, and jumped out the window.   
  
"I hate it when she does this," he thought. She leapt into the courtyard, where two guards yelled at her to stop, and then she went strait over the mortar fence that would've stopped an assault from even Karinka.   
  
As Kurumi jumped, bound after bound, Zataku said," Kurumi, you can't be jumping around like this. You gotta act normal"  
  
"But I am acting normal"   
  
"That's not what I... forget it. People will probably take on look at me and freak out anyway"   
  
Kurumi stopped at an absolutely enormous carnival. "Kurumi, did you have to choose the most populated area in all of Japan for our date? Couldn't you have just gone to a quiet café or something?"  
  
"No! I want our first date to be special!" They walked in, and, very surprisingly, no one said anything about a demon amongst them. "Wow! Have you ever been at a world's fair before?"  
  
"No, and I don't think I should be at one now. So many humans. So many people that could see what I really am"   
  
"Oh, just ignore them, master. If we're having fun, then who cares what anybody else thinks?" She pulled him along, which is ironic since Zataku could run faster than the speed of sound. "Oh! Let's ride that!" She pointed to a large log ride.   
  
"Oh no. Nothing with water. Please, for the love of god, nothing with water!"   
  
"Come on!" Kurumi said.  
  
"Damn! Who's the master here? Oh well, gotta get over that fear sometime"   
  
They got on, and as the ride reached it's peak, Zataku gulped. He absolutely hated water. He didn't even like to drink water. He went wide-eyed as it came down, and slammed into the water. Zataku's clothes and tail got completely soaked. Afterward, Zataku shook himself dry, making his hair and tail look like they hadn't been combed in weeks.   
  
"Never again will I ride anything with the word water in it!" he sighed.   
  
Kurumi grabbed his hand, and said," Let's ride something else, master!"   
  
Zataku sighed again," Waaaaaay too much energy"   
  
As they went through the ride exit, a girl with glasses, brown long hair, a red robe, and a wrap of paper on her shoulder that identified her as park staff asked," Hello there, did you both have a nice ride?"  
  
"Depends on your definition of nice," Zataku said, shrugging.   
  
"Would you mind if I took a little bit of your time?"   
  
"Wouldn't matter anyway. I'm immortal"   
  
"Are you talking to me?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"Yes!" the girl said, a little angry, but then corrected, sweetly," I mean, yes. I'm from the world's fair guest relations committee, and we're asking today's visitors to fill out a survey to find out what people think of the park. It won't take a moment, I promise. Just fill out this form and write legibly"   
  
"Hold on a sec," Zataku said, getting a little closer to this girl and sniffing," You're scent is familiar. Have we met before?"   
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Go away, freak show! Go away!" she thought.   
  
"You look like someone I really hate," Zataku said, slowly," Small world, huh?"   
  
Kurumi took the form, and, before she was even able to read it, the wind blew it completely out of her hands.   
  
"Boy, that's a strong wind. So sorry about that. Bye. Come on," she said, grabbing Zataku's hand again.   
  
"What wind? I didn't feel any wind!" the girl whispered, much more hoarsely.   
  
"Strange. That girl sounds just like... Naw, I'm imagining things. Maybe I needed this more than I thought"   
  
The next ride they went on was a circular ride that went around in circles, and was intended to mash people together. This, quite simply, was a ride for lovers. Once they got off, they encountered that strange girl again.  
  
"Well, hello again! I'm sorry about last time, but would you mind filling out my survey?"   
  
"Okay, do you have a pencil?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"Yes. Here," the girl said, handing her a green pencil with a sharp tip. Just before she wrote on the paper, Zataku saw something blur by, snipping the end of the pencil.   
  
"What the hell was that?"   
  
"Where do I get my energy?" Kurumi read" Strange question. This survey's easy! I get my... Hey, wait a minute. Can't write with this"  
  
"Yeah, do you have a pencil sharpener or something?"   
  
"What?" The girl asked," Oh goddammit! I sharpened this thing my self just a minute ago!"  
  
"Are you sure we've never met? You certainly sound familiar"  
  
"No, I'm sure, damn it!"   
  
"Hmm..."   
  
"This just isn't your day is it now?"  
  
"Just a suggestion here, but maybe next time you should think about using a pen?"   
  
"Hey! Wait! Wait! Shit!"   
  
Kurumi and Zataku walked on, looking for something else interesting.   
  
"I could really use a mountain dew or a cup of coffee," said the caffeine addicted demon.   
  
"Me too. I'd just love a ramune"   
  
"Well, what a coinkidink! We just keep running into each other! It must be fate drawing you to my little survey!" the girl said from under a large pink tent with a desk.   
  
"She has got to be on commission."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the only thing I can think of isn't her income. It's getting some ramune"   
  
"See ya," Zataku said to the girl.  
  
"No, wait! No!" The girl picked up the entire tent, moved it in front of the couple, and said, while catching her breath," I've got free bottles of Ramune and mountain dew if you fill out the survey! Please!"   
  
"Ramune for free!"  
  
"It's gotta be too good to be true," Zataku said, deadpan but excited both at once.   
  
"Here. Just let me give you a blank form," the girl said, digging into a large chest full of surveys. Here, the paper's weighted, so the wind's no problem. And the pencil's gone, I found a fountain pen, k? Now write"  
  
"You've thought of everything, now haven't you?" asked Kurumi as she put the pen to the paper. Then she said," Something's wrong" She tried to move the pen, but it was stuck to the paper! "Gross! It must be gel! I hope you kept the receipt to that pen," Kurumi said, giving it back to the girl. She tore the paper trying to get the pen free, and then noticed a think gel like covering to the tip. She went to get it off, but then it was stuck to her hand. Zataku was busting up laughing. She struggled to get it off, and then smashed her hand strait though the bottles of ramunes, mountain dew, and then broke the desk itself. All that it one strike.  
  
"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Zataku, who was now high on caffeine, and, because of that, in a much better mood.   
  
The girl laughed sheepishly, and said," Sorry. I've been working a lot"  
  
"Well, good job" Kurumi said. Then, she walked away, dragging the mind-numbed demon king behind her.   
  
They had fun all day, going on different rides, and not seeing that annoying girl anymore until night. Then, they sat down to eat some dinner.   
  
"It was so much fun today, master"  
  
"I agree, and Amagi never lets me have any caffeine, so today was great in my book. Although we really shouldn't have done it"  
  
"Oh sure we should have. There's nothing wrong with us being together. Everything was wonderful. Though I kind of feel bad about that survey girl. It just wasn't her day, was it?"   
  
"No, but it was funny when she got that bad pen stuck to her hand. She tired to get it off, but then it stuck to her other hand too. I swear, that girl should have a show or something"  
  
"You know what? I'm going to carry a pencil around from now on, just in case we run into her. Poor kid"  
  
"That's nice of you. But I could've sworn I met her somewhere before. I wish I could figure it out. It's driving me nuts. Hey, waiter! More caffeine! I'm still conscious here!" 


	14. 12

The next morning, Kurumi, Zataku, and Nakahito got part-time jobs at a local café to occupy their days while Saki was being repaired. Kurumi claimed that she was doing it to raise funds, but the real reason was that she couldn't sit still.   
  
"Can I take your order? What'll it be?" she joked as she crossed a bridge over a small canal hand-in-hand with Zataku," Oh, master, I can't wait to go to work with you. We are going to have the best time!"   
  
"It's only a part time job, Kurumi." Said Nakahito.   
  
"Oh, that's all right," she said, then asked," But since you bring it up, what is it a part-time job?" Zataku face vaulted into the ground so hard that he was twitching for a moment or so" Nevermind. Part-time, whole time. It doesn't matter to me so long as I can do it with master. By the way, what's a tip" That's right. You guessed it. BIG face vault.   
  
A moment later, Kurumi looked behind for some reason.   
  
"What's up, Kurumi?" Zataku asked.   
  
"I just thought I saw someone," she answered, walking back to where she thought this person was. It turned out to be a young schoolgirl with very thick glasses, a white shirt, a short skirt, and tall white socks. Kurumi stared at her closely, and then said," Wow, those are some thick glasses. What are you? Blind?"   
  
"Kurumi, you should be ashamed of yourself. Such a rude thing to say to a total stranger"   
  
"Oh, good grief, she's not a stranger. Are you, Karinka?"   
  
"Whoa! How the hell did you know that?!" Karinka yelled.   
  
"Oh, it's so cute. You're playing dress-up. But I'm not fooled. Can't fool me. I'd know those beautiful legs anywhere"   
  
Karinka kicked Kurumi back, and yelled," What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off my leg! Oh, all right. Now that the cat's out of the bag," she said, throwing off her disguise of a wig and glasses," You can't understand how much it means to me that you recognized me" Then, Karinka hugged her older sister.   
  
"Well, of course I recognized you cause we're sisters and we share a very special bond. But, I don't understand, after I brought you back, you left me. Where have you been all this time?"   
  
"Well, when I was revived by your kiss, I just like such a different new person inside. I felt so bad about what I'd done"  
  
There was a small pause, then Kurumi said," I knew the kiss would turn you into a much better person. Now, you and I are going to be best friends forever. I know, Zataku and I are going to our part time job at a café. I think you'd make a fabulous waitress. Come on" She grabbed Karinka's wrist, and pulled her up.  
  
"Wait!"   
  
"Yeah, wait," Zataku said, crossing his arms.   
  
"We gotta go, master, we don't wanna be late"   
  
"I know, but I kind of have this... thing against those who try to kill me"   
  
"Oh, master, don't worry about a thing. Karinka will be just fine. The power of my kiss gave her a personality makeover"   
  
"Honestly, I can't find any other reason for my sudden sunny disposition other than our loving and magical embrace, Kurumi. Can't you please make your master understand that?"   
  
"Come on, master, give the kid a break," Kurumi asked," I'll keep an eye on her, master; I promise everything will be all right. Please?" she now had on what Zataku liked to call her "love-me" pout.   
  
"Against my better judgment, I'll allow it"   
  
"Thank you, master!" Kurumi exclaimed, hugging Zataku close for the fiftieth time in this fanfic," You're so sweet. That's why I love you so much! Now that that's settled, let's all go to the café and be waitresses"   
  
Nakahito and Zataku said in unison," Excuse me?"   
  
They went to the café called the "Ebisu milk hall", and headed for the dressing rooms where their team was divided in half. Upon dressing in a waiter outfit, Zataku approached Nakahito, who was straitening his bow tie in the mirror, slapped him on the back, and said," Looking real spiffy there, preacher boy"   
  
"Why do you always call me that? I'm not a preacher. I'm a priest in training"   
  
"Because the name fits, that's why. Oh, by the way, that thing you did in the last battle, 'Makai Tenjou', was it? That was awesome. But, what was it supposed to do?"  
  
"It's a binding prayer. It was supposed to stop, Karinka"  
  
"My advice, buddy. Stick to the sidelines. Hey, the girls' locker room is right next-door. Wanna give a listen?" Nakahito didn't say anything, but he did press his ear against the wall along with Zataku.  
  
Kurumi squealed," Oh, Karinka, look at you. You have the cutest little set of boobies"   
  
"Does she even have boobs?" Zataku asked," I thought she was a man"   
  
"Will you quit it? Stop looking at me!" Karinka said.   
  
"No, really. My boobs are so big and heavy. They are murder on my back, and jogging? Forget it"  
  
Zataku quipped again," Nosebleed, aisle two!"   
  
"Oh, I feel your pain. I'm flat as a board! Quit complaining!"   
  
"You can say that again," said Zataku, snickering.   
  
"Believe me, you don't know what it's like. I'd rather have cute little ones like these," said Kurumi.  
  
"Get your hands off me!"  
  
"Oh, don't be a baby"  
  
"Knock it off!"  
  
"C`Mon, just let me poke em one more time"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"   
  
"I said NO!!"   
  
Kurumi sighed, and said," Well, let's get dressed and downstairs then"  
  
"But before we do. I have an annoying little joker to play. I think he's right... here?" Then, Karinka slammed her fist right through the wall, nailing Zataku directly in the side of the head. "Thought I was a man, huh? Can say that again, eh? If I wasn't honor right now, I would so kick your ass!"   
  
"Pain. I don't like pain. But it likes me. Ow. Owie. Ouch," said Zataku as he lied on the floor, twitching.   
  
So, they went to work, if you'd call it that. Kurumi couldn't get one dish to one table without an apocalypse. Luckily, either Zataku or Nakahito was around to either help clean up or make a nice save. Zataku would have been able to save them all, but his face still hurt from where he was punched. Karinka even walked directly into a support beam once, making a simply massive amount of pain. It seemed, in the anime world that the little and humiliating things were what hurt the most.  
  
While she was down, and rubbing her nose, Nakahito offered her a hand, and asked," Are you alright?" However, she got up without taking it, and stood, holding her head high. "Waiting tables isn't easy, but you'll get the hang of it"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry about what Zataku said. He's... well, although he is the king of all demons, he's a bit of an idiot"  
  
"Who's an idiot?!" he snapped at Nakahito.   
  
Karinka thought," Oh look at him. He's being so... sweet"   
  
"See ya then," he said as he turned back to the tables. She stared at the boy for a moment when Kurumi came up with a squished goofy face, scaring her and ruining her thoughts. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid pink bitch!? I mean, please don't scare me like that, sweetie"   
  
"Hey, what's wrong? You look kinda goopy," Kurumi said in a goofy voice.   
  
"No, I'm just fine. I can't deal with her and that self-proclaimed demon king anymore! She's a moron! He's a smart mouth! I've had it! Seriously, I've had it! Oh, gee whiz, look at the time. Let's take a break" Karinka led Kurumi onto the roof, and said to her," you and I are really close, right? So, we can tell each other anything, right? Right?! Well, you're just so beautiful and so strong, you have the most charming personality, and the biggest set of knockers I've ever seen, and you're just amazing, and I'd give anything in the world to be like you. So how about telling me what you're secret is, will ya?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Karinka. I don't have a secret," Kurumi said, innocent as could be.  
  
"LOOK, YOU STUPID BITCH, QUIT FUCKING WITH ME!!!!" Karinka yelled, but then amended," Just look at how much passion you arouse in me. I mean it; I would give anything in the world to be like you. Blech! I'm choking on it! Choking! Kurumi, please tell me the secret of why you're so strong"  
  
Kurumi blushed, and said," Oh, you are so sweet; you're making me blush. I don't consider it a secret, but of course I'll tell you!"  
  
"Really?" asked Karinka hopefully, but then thought," Finally! All this sucking up bullshit's gonna pay off!"   
  
"So you really wanna know the secret to my strength?" Kurumi asked. Karinka nodded. Then, the pink haired beauty thought for several minutes, anime question marks appearing in the air all around her.   
  
Finally, when Karinka could stand it no longer, she yelled," Oh goddammit! Just forget it! Forget I even asked!"   
  
"Karinka, what's wrong?" Kurumi asked as her little sister stormed back into the café. However, her rage didn't last for long. In the stairwell, she bumped into Nakahito, making her blush crimson and run away.  
  
"What're you doing up here, Kurumi? We need your help downstairs"   
  
Later that night, when all the adults, kids, and rivals had retired, Zataku and Kurumi sat out on the porch attached to their room. Kurumi was wearing a blue kimono with designs of long stemmed plants with golden flowers all over it. Her hair was untied, as Zataku had requested she do earlier, really showing off her beauty. They stared up at the stars. Kurumi was just looking, but Zataku was identifying different constellations.   
  
"Looks like Karinka ran off again," Kurumi said.  
  
"Good Riddance if you ask me. Damn, it still hurts," Zataku replied, rubbing the side of his face," So, Nakahito tells me that you and Karinka were talking on the roof today? What were you talking about?"   
  
Unbeknownst to them, Karinka was on the roof directly above them. She thought," That's it. You find out for me"  
  
"Nothing much. She just had a little question she wanted to ask me"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"She wanted to know why I was so energetic all the time. That made me wonder. Why am I so energetic and powerful and I can do things that other people can't. I thought about it, and I really think I figured out why. You did it. I got this way because you kissed me, master"  
  
"You know, around that time, things started to happen to me as well," Zataku agreed," I got stronger, had visions, and then I became the king of demons, just like that. And let me tell you, it kicks ass! All of this began with a kiss"   
  
"I don't know why, but the power of your kiss gave me something every special and powerful"  
  
"That's it," Karinka thought," That's the secret of her power. Thanks a lot, big mouth. Get ready, Zataku. Soon your lips are gonna be all mine!"   
  
Then, Zataku said," I known that you've been up there for quite some time, Karinka. Come and join us. I don't mind" She gasped, and then ran off. "Oh well. Say, Kurumi, why don't we reenact that scene where we kissed?"   
  
"Oh, master. Do you mean it?"  
  
"As my demon councilors would say," Now is not the time for words. Now is the time for action" Zataku stroked Kurumi's cheek, as their faces got closer and closer until their lips met. Zataku pressed the kiss harder, and wrapped his arms around her. That night, the two lovers that no one would ever guess, an angel and the king of all demons fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	15. 13

It was late at night again. Kurumi, Zataku, and Nakahito were waiting for Dr. Amagi's team to finish up repairs on Saki.   
  
"They should be here already," Kurumi said, worried out of her mind.   
  
"Karinka really did a number on Saki. Maybe the last examination is taking longer than they thought" No sooner had he uttered these words that the sliding paper doors opened.  
  
"Amagi," Zataku greeted.  
  
"Dr. Amagi, where's Saki?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"Well," she sighed.   
  
"Well, what?" Kurumi pressed.   
  
There was an awkward pause where no one seemed to want to speak, then Zataku said," Quit being so damn dramatic and tell us"   
  
Saki walked into the room, good as new with the exception of the enormous bow tied at her neck. "Saki? What the hell?"   
  
"It's you!" Kurumi said, happily.  
  
"I'm back, and I'm fine," the brown haired angel said.  
  
"Good to have to you back, Saki. Hasn't been the same without you"  
  
Kurumi hugged her little sister, and said," Welcome back, Saki!"   
  
"You look great, Saki! Really," Nakahito agreed," but what's up with the bow?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to ask"  
  
Amagi laughed, and said," It was Saki's idea really"  
  
"You saved my life, so I'm presenting myself as a present to you, Kurumi"   
  
"Oh, Saki, I'm the one who should be getting you a homecoming present"  
  
"Now that Saki's back, we can finally move onto Izumo and find Zataku a cure"  
  
"What makes you think I want a cure now? Being the god of demonkind kicks ass! But one thing is really getting to me. I really stuck my neck out in the fight against Karinka. Why does no one ever show gratitude for it?"   
  
"Here's your prize, master," Kurumi said, pecking Zataku on the cheek.   
  
"I'm happy now!" he said.  
  
Later, at around noon, Zataku and the others were getting on the train to Izumo when he heard a familiar voice," Kurumi, wait! Saki!"   
  
"Aw, damn it!" Zataku moaned.   
  
"Saki, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Saki, I can't believe I did all those terrible things to you. I wouldn't blame you if you were still angry. I wish there was something I could say to make you forgive me," Karinka said, sobbing into her hands.   
  
"I'm still not buying it," Zataku thought.   
  
Saki said," Oh, Karinka. Don't feel bad. Kurumi told me about everything that's happened, and it's okay. I'm fine now"   
  
"Saki, thank you. You're so sweet" Karinka said, tearfully.   
  
The conductor yelled," All aboard!" to signify that the train had begun to move. "Can I have the window?" Karinka asked. Amagi sat to the other edge of the seat with Kurumi next to her, and beside her, always, was Zataku. Across from Zataku was Karinka, and beside her were Saki and Nakahito in that order.  
  
A few minutes later, Karinka got out of her seat to admire the scenery, and then she moved closer and closer to Zataku with her lips. Right before she reached her goal, Kurumi got in front of Zataku to admire the scenery as well.   
  
"Oh wow! The ocean! It's just so big!" Before Karinka could pull away, she had accidentally kissed Kurumi on the cheek. Saki gasped, and Zataku looked at Karinka like she was a freak.  
  
Karinka thought, "Ack! I kissed her! I need some bleach!"   
  
Kurumi said, blushing deep crimson," Oh, what a sweet little smooch! I can't believe I let you do that!"   
  
"Oh, well I..." Karinka began, and then had an idea," I just love you so much, Kurumi, I couldn't help it"  
  
"Join the club," Zataku said, smiling at his pink-haired princess.   
  
"You are the sweetest thing!" Kurumi said," Master's the only one who can kiss me, but I guess it's okay since it wasn't on the lips" Then, she kissed Karinka on the cheek to return the favor.   
  
"Wait a minute," Saki said," How come I don't get one?"   
  
A little while later, Karinka said," Ow! My eye! There's something in my eye!"  
  
"You gonna live?" Zataku asked.  
  
"No, and I can't see! It hurts! Zataku, please get it out for me! Please!"   
  
"I guess I am the god of all demonkind so I handle this" He moved her head closer so he could get a better look, when he noticed that she was moving her lips towards his. The second he noticed this, Saki palm-thrusted her on the check very hard.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Karinka bellowed at Saki. Zataku had to laugh seeing as the swelling on her cheek looked like some sort of alien mutation. She quickly amended," I mean, what did you do that for, Saki? Kind of hurt"  
  
Saki held a hand with a bee plastered in it, and said," Didn't want you to get stung"  
  
"Oh, thanks, Saki. I owe you one. And believe you me, I can't wait to pay you back, you stupid dike!"   
  
Later, Karinka pulled the cap off a bottle of tea, and said," My gosh, I'm just so thirsty" However, she had timed it so that the track turned when she opened the bottle, and it spilled on Zataku's shirt.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Oh, master, you poor little thing. Let me get you a towel or something to wipe it off," Kurumi said.  
  
"No," Karinka said," Kurumi, let me do it. I'm so clumsy. It's all my fault. Let me take responsibility for my actions" Before Kurumi could say anything, Karinka grabbed Zataku's hand, and dragged the king of demons to the back of the train.  
  
"It's okay! Really!" he said, but to no avail.   
  
Upon their arrival outside, Karinka said," Alright, off."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Zataku said.   
  
"You're clothes will dry faster out here"  
  
"Absolutely not!"   
  
"Come on!" she said, getting agitated. Zataku decided that this was as good a time as any to try a new spell he had developed.  
  
"HAND OF PYRO!!!" an inferno erupted from his outstretched palm, and scorched Karinka rather badly. "Let that be a lesson. My heart belongs to Kurumi, and Kurumi only" Suddenly, the track jarred again, and Zataku was thrown against Karinka. He wasn't sure, but he thought his lips connected against Karinka's for a second or two. When he got up, he saw that his suspicions were true. His face was directly on top of the blonde angel's.   
  
"Aha! I don't believe it! I can feel myself getting more and more powerful by the second!"  
  
"And I can feel your lifespan getting shorter and shorter by the quarter second. THE BITE OF LIGHTNING!!!" a bolt of blue fury descended from the heavens, utterly frying Karinka. He opened the door, and stepped back inside, but taking care first to lock the door just in case Karinka survived.   
  
Minutes later, the train arrived at the Izumo station. Zataku's group, minus Karinka got off. Zataku was holding Kurumi's hand, and said," Hey, Kurumi, look a stand of kettle rice. You love kettle rice, right?"  
  
"Oh, I just love kettle rice!," Kurumi said, going starry-eyed over the selection.   
  
"So do I," Saki said.  
  
"So yummy it's hard to choose"   
  
Karinka, who had unfortunately not died from the lightning bolt, yelled," Hey, Kurumi! I've got something for ya! But you're not gonna like what I'm serving!" Karinka reeled back for a punch as she charged Kurumi.   
  
Zataku said," I've had enough of this shit! BARRIER OF EARTH!!" he thrusted veins of power into the ground beneath him through his feet, and caused it to rise up in front of Karinka. He enjoyed the dull thud he heard when the insane android smacked into it.   
  
"What's wrong? I'm not any stronger at all!" she moaned. Then, she remembered that Kurumi had a mark II heart while she only had two angel hearts. "a mark II heart? So does a god's kiss only work on a mark II heart? No way! Shit, that sucks..." she moaned as she fell backward.   
  
She was caught by Nakahito who said," You know, it's not too smart to walk backwards" Karinka jumped, and blushed as she spun around to face him.   
  
Zataku said," Hey, Nakahito, I think you're getting a secret admirer there. Too bad she's as flat as a board though. AH!!!" Zataku ducked to avoid Karinka's punch, and then actually stood on Nakahito's head! "My newest passive ability: Feather. It reduces my weight. Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone"   
  
It had turned out that Amagi had miscalculated, and they had to take on more train to get to Izumo. Zataku didn't care, but Karinka really seemed to like that. She didn't sit across from Zataku this time, but across from Nakahito. As Kurumi laid her head on Zataku's shoulder, he noticed that Karinka had been looking, starry-eyed at the sleeping Nakahito for almost five consecutive minutes, and it was really beginning to get on his nerves.   
  
"So, Karinka, are you going to ask him?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I can read souls, you know. I know what emotions you're feeling, so just ask him to sit with you"   
  
"Uh..."   
  
"Go on. He doesn't care if you're as flat as..."  
  
"You don't want to finish that sentence," she warned.   
  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is that you should be open about it instead of hiding your feelings. When I was mortal, I tried that once with a girl I liked before Kurumi, and it nearly killed me. So, just admit it and go with that. Isn't that right, my pink haired princess?" he said, kissing Kurumi on the lips. Despite how much she hated Zataku, she had to admit that he did have a point. So, she rose from her seat, and hugged Nakahito's arm. He instantly turned red-faced, but didn't object.   
  
"I'm so good, I impress my self sometimes. But then again, I am god," Zataku thought as he drifted into a deep sleep. 


	16. 14

About three hours later, the group finally arrived at Izumo. Karinka, thanks to Zataku's literal advice from heaven, was inseparable form Nakahito.   
  
"Come on, Zataku," he pleaded," Help me out here. Get. Her. Off!"   
  
"There's only one way I know off to pry her away, and it's a little violent"   
  
"DO IT!!!"   
  
"Very well. Vadio Hannats, Hikari no Haakajein!" power gathered in the hand Zataku was pointing towards Karinka, and then completely annihilated her. She didn't die, but was stunned. "The sword of light blast wave spell. An oldie but a goodie"   
  
"Thanks"   
  
"No prob"   
  
Amagi sighed, and said," this is going to be a very long trip"  
  
Later, the group stood in front of a large shrine. Amagi lectured," Okay, Need I remind all of you why we came here? We are trying to locate Dr. Ayanokoji's lab and discover clues as to who kidnapped him and why. This is serious. So I don't want anyone to get sword of lighted or punched. I want you focused, and not fighting"   
  
Zataku looked at Karinka, who smirked at him, and yelled," Vadio Hannats, Hikari no Haakajein!" There was a massive explosion, sending Karinka flying with anime spirals in her eyes. "I just feel so much better now that I got that out of my system"   
  
Would you two stop fighting and start cooperating? We've got a job to do!" Nakahito said.   
  
"Let's just go," Amagi said as Karinka recovered.   
  
For hours they searched, and didn't even find a single clue. So, they decided to take a lunch break.   
  
"I'm just not hungry," Amagi said.  
  
"I just love these noodles!" Zataku said.  
  
"Why not, doctor? This soup is delicious! "said Kurumi.  
  
Karinka said," And I can't take one more sip. Nakahito, want the rest? Say 'ah" Nakahito looked pleadingly towards Zataku, but Amagi glared at him, so he stopped the incantation for the sword of light ,and just ate the noodles Karinka was offering instead.   
  
"What the hell is your problem?! You give me advice, and then try to stop me from doing it! Why don't you just mind your own business?"  
  
"Hey! He's the one praying for me to do that!" Zataku said, pointing to Nakahito, who was already red faced," Can't you see you're making the guy uncomfortable? Take it easier on him!"   
  
Suddenly, Zataku had a vision of a young girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, a kind face, and a tanish-brown kimono. She was also carrying an umbrella. The other angels also stopped eating all at once. "Did you girls feel that?"   
  
"Definitely," answered Saki.  
  
"Someone's here," Karinka agreed. The door slid open to reveal the girl that Zataku had seen but moment earlier in his vision.  
  
She said," You must be Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, and the devil king's incarnate"  
  
"Who are you?" Nakahito asked.   
  
The girl spoke again," I don't understand. You are all here, his creations, but where is Dr.Ayanokoji?"  
  
"You know him?" Amagi asked," Who are you? How do you know Dr. Ayanokoji?"  
  
The girl led them to yet another shrine. For the love of god, how many shrines are there in this fic?!   
  
"He was kidnapped? It seems things turned out exactly as he was afraid they would," the girl said as she turned a knob at the base of a pillar at the next shrine three times. Part of the stairs slid away to reveal a way down underneath the main temple. "Come with me," she said, and started down. At the bottom of the stairwell, the girl opened two heavy steel doors with ease. Inside was a room full of delicate looking scientific equipment.   
  
"This is...," Amagi breathed.  
  
"The hidden laboratory that Dr. Ayanokoji built for himself several years ago," The girl said.   
  
Kurumi looked to the far wall, and said," Hey, that's me" Zataku also looked there, and, sure enough, there was a schematic of Kurumi.   
  
"But why is it here?" Saki asked.  
  
"It was here that the angels were to be activated and the incarnate was the be brought into this world. That is why I was the one who was built first. I was supposed to be the one who would oversee the process"  
  
"So you're a steel angel too," Amagi said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. My name is Nadeshiko. I've been guarding this place as Dr.Ayanokoji instructed me to"  
  
"You said that things had turned out just as Dr. Ayanokoji had feared. What did you mean by that?"   
  
"If he was taken, as you say, then he has been taken by the academy. It is the place where we were all built. Even you, incarnate"   
  
"Oh, I always wondered what that place was called," Karinka said.   
  
"What is this academy?" Amagi asked.  
  
"They are a collective of scientists from the future that have returned to repair the damaged history of this world. Dr. Ayanokoji was a member of the academy"  
  
"So, what are you saying? You say that Dr. Ayanokoji is from the future?"   
  
"Okay. I've been very patient with my questions, but I can't take it anymore! What is the incarnate? How did Ayanokoji create it? And what's more, do you mean to say that I was supposed to be brought into this world?"  
  
"Forgive me. I also thought you knew all of these things, Mr. Jessen. The incarnate was the king of all demons during the days of fledgling human society. The academy had opened the gateway from hell, accessing that time period the same way they are here now, and the incarnate came to be as a result of fusing magic and science. At first, the academy thought that they could control the incarnate, but that was a mistake. The incarnate refused to obey the academy and went off to live as a human with the help of an angel. The academy took advantage of primitive humanity's fears, and casted them both as demons. True, the incarnate was powerful, but even he could not fight off the whole country at that time. Four warriors, Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gohji banished him from this world, but, with his dying breath, he swore he would return to take revenge on his betrayers. You now know the legend of the demon incarnate, but the part you do not know is that Dr. Ayanokoji was one who opened the gateway first and the one who tried to control the incarnate. In short, Mr. Jessen, you are the god of all demons. But when it came to angels rather than demons, Ayanokoji thought differently from the academy and split off on his own. If I've heard him say it once, I'd heard him say it a thousand times. 'their attitude toward the angel hearts is reprehensible"  
  
"So why does the academy want me now? What use am I to them if they think I'm 'uncontrollable'?"  
  
"You are of no use to them. They merely seek to finish what they started five thousand years ago"   
  
"But what was Dr. Ayanokoji trying to accomplish by opening the gateway?" Amagi asked.  
  
"He only had one goal and that was to study the demons so that he would be able to integrate their magic with the angel hearts. The end result is the mark II heart. But, as you have heard me say, he made a mistake, and unleashed the demons"   
  
'But now, what is he trying to accomplish using Zataku, Kurumi and the others?"  
  
"He intends to use them all to protect this planet and it's people. He's trying to save your world, doctor. It's true, but the only way he would be able to succeed was to find a very powerful mystic. You," Nadeshiko said looking at Nakahito, "You must be the mystic the doctor was looking for. And you," she looked at Kurumi," Not only are you the one with the mark II heart, but you are also..."  
  
"The reincarnation of the angel that helped the incarnate, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. You are indeed very perceptive. But where is the other heart?"   
  
"If there is another heart, then the academy must have it," Amagi said.   
  
"Of course they do"  
  
"Excuse me, master, but am I the only here who doesn't understand what's going on?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"As long as the mark II heart exists in this world," Nadeshiko summarized," then that is the only thing that can save it. You see, the demons are trans-dimensional beings. They travel through space and time to take over world when they are most vulnerable. Your world, Mr. Jessen was the most recent to be overtaken"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but everyone you knew in your world, your parents, friends, family, teachers are all dead"   
  
Zataku's clawed hands drew blood as he squeezed them into fight fists. Tears dropped form his eyes onto his jeans as he said" I kill him. I'll kill Ayanokoji. He's responsible!! He did this to me!! He killed me friends and my parents!!"   
  
"The damage cannot be undone, but what can be done is seal the demons away for all eternity using their own power, which you command, incarnate, against them Dr. Ayanokoji specifically engineered the angel with the Mark II heart so that it could only be awakened by one with a demonic inner nature. You are doing everything you were prophesized to do"   
  
Later, as the three angels were taking a bath, Kurumi began giggling as though thinking of something funny.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Karinka asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? The power of master's love for me will save the world. I find that pretty wonderful, don't you?"   
  
"Big deal"  
  
"It is a big deal! The power of love is an enormous deal!" Kurumi snapped.   
  
"Oh, you're so right, but you fail to realize that Zataku wants me and not you," Karinka lied.   
  
"Okay, that is not possible"   
  
"It sure is. He and I kissed on the train, or didn't I tell you? He looked at me, and went smooch!"   
  
"Liar! Zataku hates you and you know it!"  
  
"Well, the reason he's being nicer to me is because we kissed"  
  
"You're still lying!" Kurumi said.   
  
"Fine. If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself" At this, Kurumi looked a little worried.   
  
Zataku sat outside on top of the shrine. His tail was unfurled and laying beside him like a fluffy long pillow. "My friends... My family... everyone I knew... They're all dead. And now the power of darkness within me and the love I have for Kurumi is going to save this world? The multiverse...is so fucked"   
  
"Master!" Kurumi barked as she leapt onto the roof with him.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Tell me strait, master. Karinka just said you kissed her and you love her and not me. She's a lying slut, right?"   
  
"What? Oh shit! Why that little whore! I'm gonna rip her apart next time I see her! She did?"  
  
"It's true, isn't it?"  
  
"Now hold on, Kurumi, you don't know what happened! I'd never kiss her voluntarily even if my life depended on it!"   
  
"But you're my master. You're meant for me and me alone! You don't love her, do you? You can't!"   
  
"Now hold on! You don't understand"  
  
"Choose. Master, you have to decide now. Do you love me or do you love Karinka? Pick one, master"   
  
"How about I say it like this?" Zataku said standing up. He walked her, hugged her close, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and kissed her deeply. When he finally broke the kiss, he asked," Now, does that simplify things a little?"   
  
Kurumi squealed happily, and said, as she hugged him with all her might" I love you, master!"   
  
"Hard... to...breathe!"   
  
She released him, and said," Oh, sorry about that, master"   
  
"Now, Kurumi, wait here. I need to go have a word with someone with blonde hair and a bad attitude," Zataku said, punching his palm.   
  
He went into the girls' bath where Kurumi heard Karinka yell," You're not supposed to be in here! Get the fuck out!"  
  
"Don't worry, Karinka. This will only hurt a lot. THE HAMMER OF EVIL!!!!" There a simply massive explosion of light inside, and then Zataku came out, looking quite proud of himself. Since the entrance faced away from Kurumi, she couldn't see Zataku come, but she could see the smoking crater inside. As soon as Zataku was about to turn back into Kurumi's line of sight, he was given a tremendous wallop to the back of the had.   
  
"Ow..." he said before he fell, limp as a rag. 


	17. 15

Nakahito, who was standing at the coast meditating, saw a white haired boy on the rocks near the shrine. The boy jumped down to the surface of the water, and actually floated on top of it. He walked toward Nakahito, suspended completely by the density of water.   
  
The boy said," Help me. Nakahito, please, I need you to help me. Lend me your powers, Nakahito. Help me, please" With a hypnotic gaze, Nakahito lost conscious, and fell just as easily as Zataku did.   
  
A few hours later, Zataku awoke in a brightly lit room, lying on the floor, with white walls, a chair and a bed. He tried to move, but could barely even command his little pinkie to flex. His eyes were blurry and badly focused, and his mind had noise running though it constantly.   
  
He heard Nakahito ask him," Where are we? How did we get here?" Then, he sat up.   
  
"So, you're awake," said a stoic voice.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Mikhail"   
  
"Mikhail?" Nakahito repeated," Where am I?"   
  
"Academy base. Don't worry about you're friend. During transit, he gave us a little trouble, so we drugged him to remove his powers if only temporarily. It should be wearing off soon"   
  
True to his word, Zataku found that he wasn't paralyzed one hundred percent anymore.   
  
"The academy?" Nakahito asked, disbelieving.   
  
"I brought you both here because we need you. The drug should be worn off by now, incarnate"   
  
Zataku sat up, and asked," How do you need me? Don't you just want to kill me?" He blinked once to clear his vision, and glared a Mikhail.   
  
"You, incarnate, are the only one who can stop an angel's heart.   
  
Zataku chuckled smally, but then that grew into torrents of laughter. Suddenly, it ended as quickly as it began, and he snapped," You expect me to betray my friends? Sorry, but when it comes to backstabbing, it's something I try to avoid"   
  
"You misunderstand. All you need to do is tell Kurumi to cooperate with us because she'll do anything you tell her to"   
  
"If I were to cooperate with you, what would you do if you had Kurumi under your control?"  
  
"We'll take the Mark II angel heart out of her body, and store it elsewhere"   
  
"If you do that, you'll kill her!"   
  
"You're working for the academy, aren't you, Mikhail?" Nakahito asked, accusingly," You're up to something, and Kurumi's the only one who can stop you. You want to get rid of her, but you can't. Am I right?"   
  
"Not at all. It's quite the opposite. This is or Kurumi's sake as well"   
  
"Well, tell me, great lord of all knowledge, how is killing Kurumi for her sake?"   
  
"Do you even know what an angel heart is?" Mikhail asked, and let silence pass for a moment before answering," An angel heart has the power of angels sealed within it to gain powers beyond their even comprehendible by modern science"  
  
"The powers of angel sealed within?"   
  
"The reason steel angels aren't mechanical puppets is because of that"  
  
"So, what you're saying is that Kurumi's Mark II heart is her soul?" Zataku asked, then yelled," You want that heart just so you can use it to further your own powers, you bastard! Even if you kill her and bring her back, she won't be the same. Well, you can tell your superiors that I refuse to cooperate with you, and that I only have one thing left to say. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!" Zataku lashed out with his claws, and sent a massive energy crescent wave at Mikhail. Just before it hit, a shield flashed up, and the power was negated.   
  
"You didn't let me finish," Mikhail said," Angel hearts have divine power stored within, but someone wasn't happy with that. His name was Dr. Ayanokoji."  
  
"I know. He was the one who let loose the demonkind and spawned the incarnate, myself."   
  
"But do you know why he did that? The good doctor wanted to improve the angel heart; make it even more powerful than it already was, and created the mark II heart. But the doctor was relying on a power that was never meant to be used or even known about"  
  
"Which was?" Nakahito asked.   
  
"The Mark II heart has not only the power of angels, but the power of the demonkind as well. But, it is much stronger than even you, incarnate, the god of all demons.   
  
"Trying to trick me isn't going to work!" Zataku snapped.  
  
"I'm only speaking the truth"   
  
"You're lying! I control all evil! All of demonkind! The world is mine to do with as I please! There is nothing outside my control!"   
  
"If the demonic power within Kurumi takes over, she will become god-like herself. Even you will stand no chance against her. There would be no one left alive"  
  
"I don't believe a word you say"  
  
"I don't want that to happen either, Mikhail said, stoically," However, I say this with absolute certainty that the demon will spread its wings and appear. You cannot tell me that you have not sensed it"   
  
"When Kurumi figures out where I am, she is so going to kick your ass"   
  
"When the obedience circuits can no longer be controlled, she will not be the Kurumi you know"  
  
"But you're asking me to kill Kurumi, and I'm sorry, but I can't do that!"   
  
"You must love Kurumi very much" Mikhail said," But steel angels don't need love, and neither do demons. They are beings designed to have no emotion. Remember, they are just things that are made. They're born, they live, and they die, the end"  
  
"Fuck you! Kurumi's not a thing! She's alive in my book! She laughs when she happy, and she cries when she's not! And if you ever say something like that again, I'm going to tear out your lungs and use them as a bag pipe, got it?!"   
  
"It is a thing that pretends to be a human being. It's actually quite pathetic"  
  
"Die!!!!" Zataku screamed as he lunged at Mikhail with his claws. As he struck the boy, the shield flared up again, and Zataku was electrocuted. He was blown backward, sizzling. "You son of a bitch! Stop talking about Kurumi like that!"   
  
"It you love Kurumi that much, shouldn't you stop the angel heart with your own hands rather than us have to take it by force?" Mikhail asked," Do you want to watch an angel you love become a demon that you can't control? I'll give you a little time to think"   
  
Mikhail exited the room via sliding door at the side of the room. After a moment of so, Zataku said," Come on, preacher boy. Let's get out of here"   
  
"How?"   
  
"What do you mean 'how'? You've got a god on your side. I can do anything" He lashed out at the door with his claws, but didn't even make a scratch. He tried punching it, but it was reinforced from the outside. "Fine then. Get back, and cover your head. I'm gonna try something big" Then, he began to chant," Lords of darkness and demonkind of the four realms, on my strength I do swear, grant me all the power you possess, born of the lord of darkness, five strengths that spin around my soul, I now let loose a single arrow that shall pierce the souls of evil and restore all order to the my world. Let the fool who stands before me be destroyed with the power I now command. Let it be god, monster or human, it matters not for my heart is pure. ELEMENTAL BANISHMENT!!!" Power was thrust out of Zataku's body on a truly massive scale, and was large enough to be heard all over the academy. However, it didn't do a damn thing against the door. It was magically and spiritually sealed. "Holy shit! And that was the thing I was planning to destroy the world with, too!" he joked, but then got serious and said," Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for that fruit loop to come back"  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Then we kick his ass until he lets us out"  
  
"Uh, Zataku, I don't think that'll work. You say what happened when you tried to attack Mikhail. Your mystical attacks were blocked, and when you tried to hit him directly, you were shocked"   
  
"Shut up. I'm god. You listen to me, preacher boy" Later, when Mikhail came back, Zataku leapt at him with an angry roar. Let me tell you, it didn't end well. With once punch, Mikhail reduced Zataku to a smoldering pile of ash, but at least he didn't kill him. "Ow... Pain, we gotta stop meeting like this. Ouch"   
  
"Have you made your decision?" Mikhail asked.   
  
Zataku recovered and said," Yes, I have. I'm sorry, Mikhail, but I can't bring myself to harm Kurumi in any way. So, fuck you. Fuck your superiors, and fuck your views"   
  
Mikhail approached him, and whispered," I'm so sorry about this," and then he kissed him!   
  
"AAHHH!!! You son of a bitch!!! I've been violated!!" Zataku screamed as Mikhail transformed into a... beautiful... woman. Who saw that coming? Suddenly, Zataku's eyes slid out of focus, and he dropped to the floor. He was drained of spiritual power, which was the thing he used to power his spells. Draining him like this was not an easy thing to because, as the demon god, Zataku was able to move mountains with a gesture. 


	18. 16

Suddenly, Mikhail's body began to change into that of... a ...beautiful woman's. Who saw that coming? Is anyone else here confused?   
  
"I truly hoped it would not have to come to this," Mikhail said, almost sadly.   
  
Nakahito said," Come on, wake up, Zataku. Wake up! We need you! Come on, wake up!!!"   
  
"He will never awaken so long as I have control over his spiritual power. I had no idea he was ever that strong. He never used the full capacity of his strength. I will not make that mistake" Then, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the sliding metal door behind her. Nakahito at the door, fully intending to make Mikhail restore Zataku's soul, and shoulder bashed it. He poured his strength into each strike, and even tried a "Makai Tenjou", but nothing worked. He wasn't strong enough.   
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" he screamed, then collapsed next to the door both from pain and exhaustion. With each shoulder charge, he had, quite idiotically, wounded his shoulder. "Nothing. I can't do anything. Why?" he asked himself, a tear flowing from his eye along with the realization that he was worthless. Then, he heard a thud like something was hitting the door from outside. He backed away a few steps, and watched as something outside bashed in the door. In a matter of moments, the door fell like a five hundred pound domino. Behind it stood Saki and Karinka who look like they had both just thrown a punch with all their strength.   
  
"Nakahito!" Karinka said, joyfully as she tackled him in a hug that would've made even Kurumi jealous.   
  
"You found us! But, Zataku... Mikhail drained his power. If we can't kill her, he'll stay like that forever!" All of them looked to the demon king. His skin had lost all of its color, as had his eyes, his breathing was shallow, and it appeared that he was dying.   
  
"Who's Mikhail, though?"  
  
"An android. I think she's going after Kurumi now"   
  
"We've gotta help her," Saki said, picking Zataku up, and slinging him over her shoulder. With that, they ran from the room with the intent of finding Kurumi as quickly as possible.   
  
They ran to a catwalk overlooking the main academy base. Nakahito looked down onto an oil tank, and yelled," Hey! There they are!" Below, Kurumi was facing off against Mikhail in a fighting stance while the white-haired android stood casually, as if it wasn't taking any effort at all.   
  
"Kurumi!" Saki yelled, and prepared to jump down to aid her sister.   
  
Karinka put a hand on her shoulder to stop, and said," You can't. Don't you sense it? Saki, you and I are no match for her" With one punch, Mikhail succeeded in throwing Kurumi back nearly twenty feet to the edge of the tanker. Things did not look good.   
  
"Please, stop," Kurumi said as Mikhail advanced toward her," I don't understand why we have to keep fighting each other"   
  
"I told you. Because you are something that cannot exist"   
  
"I can't loose. I won't let her beat me. I won't" Kurumi thought as her eyes went a shade of blood red again.   
  
"It's over," Mikhail said as she brought up an outstretched palm, and made it face Kurumi's head. She focused the stolen power of Zataku into a sword of light attack, and fired it. In a massive explosion, far more than the demon god would have deemed necessary, she sent Kurumi flying into the forest below.   
  
"Kurumi! No!" Nakahito yelled. Mikhail fired another blast, which pierced a hole in the clouds, into the general area that Kurumi fell in, and was rewarded with a tac-nuke sized boom. "Come on, Saki. We've gotta get down there"   
  
"No, it's too dangerous. If something happened to Zataku, or us. Kurumi would never forgive me. She'd want us to stay up here safe. We just have to trust her, Nakahito. I know Kurumi's gonna be alright"   
  
"I beg to differ," said a weak voice from behind Saki. Zataku was there, on one knee, using whatever strength he had to stand," Get me down there right now. I have to help Kurumi"  
  
"Zataku, you should rest. You're energy's been drained," Saki replied, supporting his back with one hand.   
  
He chuckled, and said," I may not have my usual powers, but I can still help" With nothing else to say, Karinka picked up Nakahito, and Saki took care of Zataku, and the four members of the team descended into the forest crater.   
  
They landed very hard, but not beyond their abilities. Zataku was hit the hardest by this, and began to bleed from where he was held. "Zataku, are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine. Really. Just take me to Kurumi. I'll fight, and I'll win" Then, with a strange noise like a machine, Mikhail landed several feet away using Zataku's "slow fall" spell.   
  
"It's done," she whispered, as though regretting her actions. Then, a pile of wood shifted behind her.   
  
Kurumi, still red-eyed, pushed the broken lumber off of her, and said," It's not done. Not yet it's not"  
  
"Why do you insist on denying your fate?" Mikhail asked.  
  
"Kurumi... wants her master" So, Mikhail rose into the air under the power of the levitation spell, and fired another sword of light into Kurumi. At the last moment, Kurumi said, in barely more than a whisper," Power of Zataku, I invoke. Shield me" A black transparent dome sprang up over her, and Mikhail's attack went off to the sides like excess rain water. The dome dropped a moment later when the attack dissipated, and Kurumi said," You will not get in my way. Not anymore" Black lightning crackled up and down her slender frame, and the black wings that Zataku had seen earlier became visible to all once again.   
  
Then, she charged Mikhail with a punch ready. She, slowly, pushed through her shield, and nailed her in the gut toward where Saki, Karinka, Nakahito, and Zataku where watching.   
  
Zataku, sensing opportunity, ran forward, with what energy he had, and grabbed Mikhail's shoulder while her shield was down.   
  
He yelled," By my will, I take my power BACK!!!!" What appeared to be lightning came from Mikhail's chest, and into Zataku's hand. His eyes widened and became filled with color once again as his godly might was restored. However, Kurumi ignored this, and proceeded to attack with a flurry of punches. Mikhail, with, at most, one half of her former power, blocked them with one hand. Then, she drew her arms to her shoulders, and threw them to her sides to use her body's energy to create a blast wave of her own. Kurumi landed with a crash while Mikhail charged up for another attack. A greenish orb appeared in her hand, and then was blown into a beam at Kurumi. She invoked Zataku's shield power once again, and blocked the shot. Both enemies remained immobile, as Kurumi could not drop the shield while Mikhail was still firing in a continuous beam.   
  
Zataku appeared behind Mikhail in instant transmission mode once again, and kicked her in the back of the head, effectively ending her attack. Kurumi's black wings were seen again during this time, so Zataku chose to analyze what her power level was. His eyes widened at what his sixth sense told him. She was becoming even powerful than he was at full power! 


	19. 17

Mikhail recovered, and sent an enormous bolt of energy that took two hands to fully control at Kurumi. Zataku was blown backward in a flash of light, and could not see what was happening.   
  
When all had settled, Kurumi laid in the center of a crater. Zataku whispered," no. Kurumi, you can't be dead. You just can't be"  
  
"Rest in peace, Kurumi," Mikhail said, somber yet again. Suddenly, the pink-haired angel opened her red eyes, and focused a laser blast at Mikhail. It was strong enough to blast her to ground level even!  
  
"Such incredible power. I'm so proud," Zataku thought as he wiped away a tear, maybe from pride, or maybe from his love of carnage. Then, Kurumi picked up a fallen tree trunk, and threw it at her opponent spear-style. She grunted as she was blown through several trees. Amazingly, she was still breathing. As Kurumi leapt in with her laser fist ready, Mikhail timed it perfectly, and kicked her in the stomach, and, thus, sending her flying backward. Then, both angels prepped a blast, and sent them at each other at the same time.   
  
Zataku had backed off a little, and had used his powers to... microwave some popcorn for while he was watching the battle. Yes, he is, indeed, a very strange demon. Dust cloud after dust cloud erupted from the battleground as the two angels went at it.   
  
"Woo!! Cat fight, yeah!" The rest of the battle was pretty much an exchange of energy blasts. When they did attack one another, they used their power to enhance their blows.   
  
At last, Kurumi decided to end the battle. She leapt upward, and came back down, encased in energy.   
  
"Kurumi! No!" Mikhail cried right before she hit. The result of the dive bomb was that nearly everything around was blown to pieces.   
  
Nakahito yelled," Holy cow!" But Zataku yelled," Aw, man! They blew up my food! That pisses me off!" When everyone could see again, they looked for Kurumi and Mikhail. This wasn't easy due to the massive amount of dust Kurumi attack had kicked up. "Damn! I know she wanted to win, but did she have to blow up the place too?"   
  
"Shut up, Zataku," Nakahito said," Kurumi could be dead, and all you can is make quips?"  
  
"No, you're wrong on both accounts. I thought about my food there a minute ago, and I also know for a fact that Kurumi is much too strong to be beaten by Mikhail. Case closed" he replied in his "I-kicked-your-mental-ass" tone.  
  
"I can see them," Nakahito breathed, looking deep into a cloud of smoke.   
  
"Naked?" Zataku asked, squinting only to be hit upside the head by Karinka. They all watched as Mikhail dropped to the ground in front of Kurumi, defeated. "Kurumi, baby!" Zataku said, as he walked through the dust to complement her. "Kurumi?" he asked again. Then, black wings extended out of her back for all to see. She turned toward him, and looked at the demon god with red-piercing, glowing eyes. Her hair had turned from a shade of pink to a dark color of violet. Lilac might be a better word though. She fully unfurled her wings, and looked at her friends emotionlessly. "Okay, this is bad. I vote we run," Zataku said, backing off," I can feel it. She's so powerful. Too powerful. My god, Kurumi, what's happened to you?"   
  
"Kurumi?" Nakahito asked, unsure of what exactly he was talking to. Suddenly, her eyes flashed brilliant red for a moment, and she moved her wings up until they touched. At the apex, she formed a ball of energy.   
  
"Oh shit! Get down! It's gonna be big!" Zataku yelled, getting in front of them. The ball suddenly contracted, and shot out towards them. "ARMOR OF PURITY!!!" He yelled, moving his arms to his shoulders and then to his sides. A white barrier sprang up in front of him, and stopped the ball. He grunted as it moved him backward, never dissipating or showing signs of weakness. When he could, at last, no longer retain the shield, the ball flew at him at high speed, and blew him back with a spray of blood. The angels ran to him, and saw that he was barely alive. His right arm had been completely severed, and was pouring out blood. His healing abilities were doing the best that they could to stop the bleeding, but, so far, were unable.   
  
"What's happening to you?" Saki yelled, her heart filled with pain. Before she could attack again, several turrets came out of the bottom of the floating academy base towers, and pointed towards Kurumi. They fired a stream of clear energy that caused the rock around her to crack, and even Kurumi herself to bed her knees slightly under the massive force. As a side note, the academy base uses anti-gravity fields to stay hovering twenty-four-seven. Then, she encased herself in a solid black shield, and flew upward to be at the same level as the academy base. Her shield flashed in several places, and then shot out a black beam that passed diagonally through the academy base. It left a red line as it traveled, and then, at least a second later, that line exploded in a chain of detonations.  
  
"Oh my..." Saki breathed.   
  
"Technique imitated," Zataku said, pulling himself to a sitting position.  
  
"No, Zataku, you mustn't move! You lose a lot of blood and one of your arms"  
  
"Feh! Only a flesh wound. Spirit of healing light, restore that which is mine" His arm healed itself at an incredible rate, making a suction sound as it went. Unfortunately, due to Kurumi's mad attack, it began to rain rubble. Saki and Karinka picked up the two human-like mystics, and leapt to safety. Then, they looked up. A rock the size of Zataku's dragon form was coming down at them. He said, as though it was just another thing of life," You know, I can't block that" Just when they thought they were all going to be crushed, the boulder stopped at the last moment, and hovered over them. "Hey, what the..." the demon god breathed, and then said," What's going on here? Who saved us?" The boulder moved to the right about twenty feet, and then landed with a satisfying thud.   
  
"Oh wow," Karinka said," Maybe freak show here isn't as bad as he looks"  
  
"I didn't do anything that would have stopped that boulder, and you're going to pay for that once we get out of this mess, Karinka"   
  
"Nakahito!" A familiar voice called," Are you alright?" They looked to the source of the voice, and saw that it Kamihito who appeared from earlier!  
  
"Kamihito!" the boy cried, happy that his brother was fighting with him.  
  
"I had a dark revelation, and knew I had to come to you"   
  
"Now, uh, priest? Would it be too much to ask to do something about that gigantic scientific fortress that's about to hit the earth and give off an eight point two tremor?" The academy hit the earth as hard as Zataku said, and slid for a good five hundred meters. "Damn, that was impressive!"   
  
"Can I knock him out? Please?" Karinka said through gritted teeth. Kurumi sank back down to ground level enclosed in her barrier, and looked as though she was merely sleeping peacefully.   
  
"Uh, I think we might need a little bit of help on this one," Zataku said, a sweat glob running down the back of his neck," Anyone have an idea? Hands? Anyone?"   
  
"We go to the academy. That is the best place in our situation to regroup and figure out what course of action to take," Kamihito said.  
  
"Okay then. Off we go," Zataku said as he preformed various magical gestures and mumbled spell words. His body transformed into a dragon again, and, with slight accusatory remarks from Kamihito, they flew off.   
  
At the bridge, they found Ayanokoji and another man with blonde hair and a monocle in one eye arguing with each other.   
  
"I told you, didn't I?" Ayanokoji yelled," I told you not to make those two steel angels fight each other!"   
  
"Don't you dare blame me for your actions! You were the one who disobeyed academy orders and created this situation in the first place!" the blonde man said, angrily.  
  
"I opened the gateway and applied the energy of the energy of the demonkind, and that increased the power of the angel hearts! And that's just what we needed at the time!"   
  
"We needed?! Look around you, doctor. Do you think we needed this? A weapon so powerful that we can't control it?! We can't shut it down! You're a pompous renegade who thinks only of your own glory!"   
  
"How dare you!" Ayanokoji said, grabbing the blonde man by the collar of his shirt," you listen to me, you son of a bitch..."   
  
"Oh! Impressive vocabulary, doctor. Now, if you two ladies are done with your little love affair, maybe we could get down to the business of stopping that sweet little angel of death hovering out there, shall we?"   
  
Ayanokoji glared at Zataku, released the guy he had around the neck, and said, quite calmly," Steel Angels have souls just as we do, and you never understood that. And because you never believed that, you felt it was your right to use them in any way you saw fit. When you made them fight each other, the angelic element within rejected the host vessel. Forced to fight her own kind to save herself, the angel part of Kurumi closed her heart, and the demonic energy was free to take over. This was your doing, Walski. You allowed darkness to overtake light not once, but twice in this world's history! She is no longer a steel angel; she's a dark angel. And not even the incarnate, which I went through so much trouble to summon can control her now!"  
  
"Even if you're theory is correct, you neglect it was you who created this situation in the first place! You are the maker of the demons," Walski said, smugly. Ayanokoji scowled, but had nothing else to say.  
  
"Okay, we need to keep our heads on strait, and not let emotion interfere with our search for a solution. Since we all need to cool down somewhat, I think that we should reconvene here in twenty minutes, agreed?" With no objection, Zataku smiled, and said," Good."   
  
Twenty-five minutes later, Zataku sat down at the meeting table, and put his feet up and his hands behind his head. He asked," So, what's my sweetie's status?"   
  
An mechanical voice said," At present, there has been no change in the subject itself. However, the demonkind wave reading continues to give stronger resonations. And this barrier globe, this cocoon, has regenerated to roughly fifty times its normal size"   
  
"I see," Walski said," Continue monitoring her"   
  
"Yes, sir"   
  
"If Kurumi is already at greatest size, then we only have two hours before she fully regenerates," Brandow said.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin` me!" Zataku exclaimed," If she comes out of there all nice and healthy and still really pissed off at us, then we're screwed!"  
  
"But we're not yet out of time. We cannot bring into this era the same fate as we suffered. That was not our goal in coming here. Everyone is expendable. Everyone in this room; everyone in this base; even the academy itself" After a long time of discussion, and suggestion, Walski asked," So no one has any other suggestions?" Then, Saki and Karinka walked in.   
  
Saki asked," Kurumi. How is she?"  
  
"Sleeping peacefully," Brandow answered," And energizing. When she awakens, she will have powers unimaginable, and we will have no weapon against her"  
  
"Seriously," Zataku said, as though still thinking hard," I mean, if she comes out all healthy and stuff like that, even I'll seem like a child's play toy compared to her!"   
  
"She has surpassed energy projections. You three understand what this means, don't you?"   
  
"No, what? What does that mean?" Saki asked. She got silence in return.   
  
"Jesus!" Karinka snapped," Will you cut the drama crap and tell us what you're gonna do?"   
  
"There is only one thing to do," Walski said," Reverse the phase of the power reactors and divert all non-essential system power generators to stop Kurumi. Hopefully, that will be enough to annihilate her existence"   
  
Zataku, who was drinking a cup of coffee instantly spat it out, and said," WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Brandow, alert all decks to begin cons..."   
  
"No! I can't let you do that!" Zataku said," I can't allow you to kill her! C`Mon, doc? You have some idea on how to stop her, right? I'll sacrifice myself if necessary! There's gotta be another way!"   
  
"Dr. Walski, something's happening," the mechanical voice said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"   
  
"Kurumi's barrier globe is expanding suddenly. Rapidly, sir."  
  
"On screen!"   
  
"Demonkind wave readings approaching the level of the demon incarnate... and beyond"  
  
"Oh no. Kurumi, what have you done?" Zataku breathed in shock.   
  
"She can't. It's too soon" Walski said, wide-eyed.   
  
"Temperature inside barrier globe is rising. Ions in the surrounding energy field are rising as well. And focusing"   
  
"Oh shit! Brace yourselves!" Zataku yelled. The same black beam as before streaked across the fallen academy base, leaving another red line. There was a moment of silence, and then the air was filled with a deafening chain of explosions. Zataku picked himself up from the floor, and mumbled," Pain. We meet again. Ouch"   
  
Zataku, Saki, Karinka, Amagi, Ayanokoji, Walski and Brandow made their way to the bridge to get a damage report, and let me tell you, it was nothing short of a ten-page matter.   
  
"Block eight system has dropped to level three," Brandow read off," Backup not responding. Solar power generators eight, seven, and thirty six down. Block fourteen closing circuit valve now. D7 circuit firewall noncompliant. Fires reported on multiple levels. Cooling levels operating at only half prior power levels. Auxiliary power units one, three, and five are entirely inoperable, doctor"  
  
"And the estimated time to repair them?"  
  
"With this amount of damage, three hours"   
  
"We don't have that much time. Soon, Kurumi's barrier globe will reach full regeneration. You've got one hour"   
  
"It is technologically impossible to complete the necessary repairs in one hour"  
  
"We've got to buy more time," Walski sighed.   
  
"I can help," Kamihito said," Let me and Zataku try to slow down the regeneration of the barrier globe that surrounds her. You work on the damage done. We'll take care of the one responsible for it"   
  
Both priest and monster went outside through a reinforced hatch, and took a good look at Kurumi's barrier globe. She was barely visible inside it, but, to Zataku, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Kamihito took a sort of mirror out of his robes, and placed it in the air in front of him. Surprisingly, it hung there without any support. Then, he put his hands together, and chanted," Supreme gods, bless us so that calamities do not befall us. May there be peace and happiness and long life, and may our descendants prosper and become notable. Not through fortune or fame, but through love and deed..."   
  
Then, Zataku began his work. He changed into his true form. His skin grew black and his eyes glowed as red as fire. Black wings like Kurumi's came out of his back, and his body became coated in a sort of heavy armor. His claws grew twice as long, and his fluffy tail morphed into a long black tail like that you would find on a reptile's. He went into a spell casting position, and yelled," BRING PEACE, SLEEP OF ATONEMENT!!!" A blue ring extended from his hands, and grew ever wider as it went. When it hit Kurumi, her barrier was covered in ice, thus stopping its growth. Instantly, the globe shrank back quite a bit, but neither priest nor monster took notice, as they had to devote their full concentration to the task at hand.   
  
"Kurumi's barrier globe has stopped expanding, doctor"  
  
"Good. Begin the necessary repairs at once"  
  
"Yes, sir"   
  
While all this was happening, Nakahito hung back at the infirmary. In the attack that severed Zataku's arm, he had taken a shock to his shoulder, and had to have a piece of shrapnel removed.   
  
"Kamihito said that there was something I could do. He said I had the power. But I... I'm useless," he thought, fighting back a tear. Then, he rolled over onto his good shoulder and tried to get some sleep.   
  
Back at the bridge, Brandow's console lit up like a Christmas tree suddenly.   
  
"What's? Oh no," he said.  
  
"What? What is it?" Walski asked.   
  
"There are three areas of the central power reactor that are completely irreparable. The most we'll be able to generate is sixty percent of our full capacity"   
  
"Sixty?! That's not even enough to begin to invade the barrier globe. For several minutes, Walski suggested things while Brandow told him why they weren't going to work. When he was out of ideas, he slammed his fist down on the table nearby and said," What're you telling me? That we've run out of options? That there is nothing left we can do?" Then, the sliding door opened behind them with a slight depressurization noise.   
  
"Doctor," Kaga said as she walked forward," I've been appraised of the situation. You can generate enough power if you use our energy. Remember, the steel angels are equipped with a system that allows us to convert our own energy into different forms of power. Can you not use this power to compensate for the lack of power you're experiencing?"   
  
"Don't be foolish!" Ayanokoji said," If you convert the amount of energy we're going to need, it will kill you"   
  
Walski sighed, and said," Perhaps Kaga is correct. If we merge the power of the steel angels with the reactor, we'd be able to increase the power output over one hundred percent. However..."   
  
"Doctor," Kaga said," A steel angel's duty is to protect mankind. It's why we were created. If our lives will accomplish that, we would be honored to do so. The angels have discussed this, and we all agree. You have no options"   
  
"No, we don't," he said at last.   
  
"Consider it done," Kaga said before turning around and walking towards the exit. As she walked past Karinka and Saki, she said to them," And what about the two of you? I will not force you" Then, she walked out leaving behind a very guilty feeling Saki and Kurumi.   
  
Walski sat down at the main chair, and said," Brandow, begin power implementation procedures"   
  
Moments later, Brandow said," Power conversion system is up and operational"   
  
"Excellent. Begin activation of the mass generator system at once. Rotate the graviton vectors and then increase the mass from point zero to point four"  
  
Meanwhile, the priest and monster constantly chanted, trying to keep a fallen angel from striking them both down. Kamihito had been chanting constantly, and Zataku had been performing various rituals to strengthen his enchantments. He even had a small pentagram under his feet alongside several candles if one were to walk near it; their life energy would be instantly sucked out and added to his own. Suddenly. Kurumi's barrier globe grew slightly, and energy crackled along it. Nakahito's mirror was cracked while Zataku was given an electrical shock of feedback. He screamed for a moment, but then went back to his rituals.   
  
Back at the bridge, they keenly watch Kurumi and the expansion of her barrier globe. Saki and Karinka looked at each other as if to ask," What do you wanna do?" Then, they ran off down the hall to give their own energy to the cause of defeating Kurumi.   
  
Along the way, Karinka paused for a minute outside of Nakahito's room. Then, she walked inside to give one last good bye.   
  
"Hello, Nakahito," she said, sweetly," How are you feeling? Are you still in pain? Are you okay?"   
  
"No, I'm not okay," Nakahito replied, obviously angry about something," Something terrible is happening to one of my best friends and my brother. I saw it coming, and I can't do anything about it. And I can't do anything about it now"  
  
"Don't say that," Karinka whispered, as though on the verge of tears.   
  
"Why not? It's true. I'm just not good enough to have friends like a god or a priest or an android"  
  
"Stop it. Stop being... STOP BEING AN IDIOT!!! Just stop feeling sorry for yourself, will you?! It kills me to say this, but I liked you. I really liked you, and all you could do is ask Zataku to fry me or something. How dare you. How dare you give up on them like this when they need you most!"   
  
"Karinka!" Saki cried after her. She stuck her head in Nakahito's room, and said," Nakahito, don't. Don't do this to yourself" Nakahito sat up in shock of what he just heard. However, this moment still was not the worst.   
  
The worst was at sunset. That was when it really hit the proverbial fan. Kamihito constantly chanted, and Zataku's site looked more like a Wicca church without walls than anything else. Incense floated in mid air, the ground was covered with big and small pentagrams branching out in every direction. Nakahito's mirror was cracking all over as he started to loose his focus, and then it shattered all together. He collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Then. Zataku's binding spell came unraveled, causing massive feedback, and making him scream as the entire area round him turned inverted colors as he reverted back to his weaker human form. Then, he fell over, barely alive for the second time that day. Kamihito ran to him, and said," Zataku! Zataku! Are you alright?"  
  
"Mommy, can I have some pancakes for breakfast today?" he said, dazed, then shook his head to clear his mind." Hey, Kamihito, get back to maintaining my binding spell, you idiot!"  
  
"Too late, it failed"  
  
"Oh no. This is bad. I vote we run" They started back to the academy, but, when Zataku looked at Kurumi, he started having second thoughts about abandoning her. Her eyes opened, and shined more evilly than anything Zataku had ever seen. She spread her wings, and expanded the globe even further. She looked so dark, but so beautiful.   
  
As he started toward Kurumi, Kamihito grabbed his shoulder, and said," I'm sorry, my friend, but there is nothing more we can for her. The academy is powering up their main beam cannon. We have to get clear"  
  
"Of course..." He started back with Kamihito but he heard Kurumi's voice in his mind just as the doors deigned to resist massive amounts of punishment were closing" Master. Help me, please. Help me, master..." she said. He ran right in between the doors just as they closed, and got out into the crater.   
  
"Zataku! Zataku, no!" Kamihito yelled as he realized that there was nothing he could do to save his friend.   
  
Behind him, Zataku noticed that the main beam cannons were opening. He knew he wasn't going to get to Kurumi fast enough, so he tried a new spell that he was still testing. He thrusted magical power underneath hum, and yelled," LEVITATION!!!" His feet left the ground, and he flew at very high speeds towards the barrier globe. The terrain was nothing but a blur until he entered the globe. Kurumi seemed to recognize him, and let him through. Inside was nothing but darkness and these strange green stars. They didn't bond with his skin, as Zataku thought they would, but they didn't harm him either. Then, he saw Kurumi herself. She looked some peaceful just floating there, and so beautiful. Her wings were at her sides, and the path to her was clear.   
  
Zataku directed his power so that he flew towards her, and, when he was close enough, he wrapped her in embrace.   
  
"Kurumi. I never really told you this enough during our lives, but, I, demon god Zataku... I... I love you so very much. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every part of my being. I would do whatever I could to protect you. But, now, it seems that the only thing we will be doing now is that we will die together. And, if I can be with you, I don't think death will... be so bad really." Zataku smiled as he closed his eyes, and kissed her.   
  
When they broke the kiss, Kurumi smiled and said," Hello, master"  
  
"Hi, Kurumi. You look so beautiful. So beautiful indeed" Then, he felt the barrier beginning to give way under the massive power of the beam cannons. He knew that even if he had time to set up one his own shields, it wouldn't be enough. As they were enveloped in light, he had time to say three last words which were," I love you"   
  
Then, Zataku woke up in white light. No, that wasn't right. He was surrounded in light. He then saw that Kurumi was at most a few inches away from him, and he was deep in a an affectionate kiss.   
  
She said," Master. Thank you so much for coming for me, master. You saved me"  
  
"I had to," Zataku said, smiling.  
  
"I didn't think we'd ever see each other again"  
  
"I just wanted to see you so badly. I love you. I really do"   
  
"I know that" She said. Her hand was in Zataku's, and they kissed one again. This time, something happened. Blazingly white wings erupted from her backs. However, these were not the wings of a demon, but of an angel.   
  
From inside the academy, Brandow said," My screen is going haywire" The view port, which the academy high faculty used to keep an eye on the battle, was filled with white light and small beams of it were shooting off in random directions. The light pierced right through the base, but instead of harming it, it healed it. Repairing various systems, amongst other things, until it got to reactor core where all the angels hung from electrical transfer circuits. They were drained of their energy; dead in a sense. The healing energy reached them, and, one by one, they returned to life! They were all very confused on why and how they were brought back, but they weren't bitter, that's for sure.   
  
"Wow, I'm back," Karinka said as she too returned from the outer realms," I didn't die after all"   
  
Saki said," I feel so warm. I feel... Kurumi!"   
  
At the bridge, Brandow said," Doctor, you're not going to believe this, but every steel angel's reading is coming back full power. Not only that, but Kurumi's wave patterns shows no sign of demonkind energy."   
  
On the screen, the cameras that were not damaged zoomed in on Kurumi and Zataku. Yes, they were still making out, but, as the writer, I have to say' what's wrong with that'? True, it may be a bit much and a bit sappy, but I really don't give a damn! This is good work here. But, I digress. (Ahem).   
  
"I love you so much, Kurumi," Zataku said, holding her close.   
  
"I love you too"   
  
Ayanokoji said, as though amazed," That's it. I was sure we thought of everything. I can't believe we missed something so important"   
  
"What did we overlook?" Walski asked.  
  
"Neither the mystical powers nor the strengthening of the angel heart itself mattered. There was only one thing that was important to a steel angel like Kurumi. It's the relationship of trust between herself and her master"   
  
"A relationship of trust?" Amagi asked.   
  
"You're right. I believe a more apropos term to apply would be the word love"   
  
"Love is the strongest spiritual power, doctor," Kamihito nodded.   
  
"I believe that. And believe me, I won't overlook that fact ever again"  
  
"Love, huh? Yeah. I guess you could it that. Oh well, whatever the hell you want to call it, I have to say it kicks ASS!!!!" Zataku thought as he picked Kurumi up, and carried her back to Academy base for a few repairs.   
  
"Look, master! It's the first star!" Kurumi said.  
  
"You know what they say, Kurumi. If you see the first star of the night, you're guaranteed happiness"   
  
"Oh, I don't believe that"   
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"Because. I've been extremely happy a long time before I saw any old star"   
  
"Yeah. I'll go with that. Now, how about after you're all fixed up, you can show me all those Aibiki spots you were talking about?" Zataku asked, and then thought," What? You thought I was going to end it here? Yeah right! This girl is one in a million" But there was one more problem. There was a mile wide crater and a down floating base from the future. Who the hell is going to clean all this up?!   
  
"Not me" 


	20. The hysterically funny and sorta adultis...

Things quieted down quite a bit since the incident that destroyed half the countryside due to Kurumi's dark side. Afterward, Zataku, the god of demons, destruction and trickery thought about his strength level long and hard. True, he was supposed to be the greatest god humanity had ever seen and the reincarnation of the very first demon that ever lived, but unless he figured out how to use that power, he was practically useless. Then, it finally came to him. He could learn his opponents' attacks just by watching their movements and how they used their magic/energy. So, he set off in search of powerful fighter, may they demon, god, human, or otherwise, he pledged that he would learn everything they had to offer.   
  
That would have worked out fine, but Zataku had forgotten about someone: his girlfriend, Kurumi. She wasn't too happy about his leaving, having only said where he was going via note. Instantly, her imagination ran wild. He could have been having an affair with someone else, or maybe he thought that she wasn't mature enough! Thousand of other possibilities ran through her mind while Zataku was off taking notes under some of the greatest warriors that ever lived.   
  
He journeyed far and wide, seeking out strong fighters. He trained under everyone who had even a modest reputation. From a three-eyed fire demon with a bad attitude named Hiei Jaganshi to someone with a completely opposite personality named Goku. Goku was strong, and taught him attacks like the solar flare, the kamehameha wave, and the almighty spirit bomb that could blow up a small nation with enough energy, and, to top it all off, was really quite a nice person. He learned martial fighting skills from a man known merely as Samurai Jack, how to focus his senses to hear and see things many miles away from another demon named Sesshomaru, and to pour all of his energy into one strike to rip an enemy in half from a young boy in middle school named Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
Needless to say, he traveled all over Japan searching for techniques, and had seen a great deal of strange things. But nothing could prepare him for came when he arrived back home.   
  
Zataku looked quite different from the last time he was here. He had a cross-shaped scar of one cheek and on part of his eye, his black shirt and jeans were replaced by thick, baggy silk white robes red at his left shoulder and both wrists, which sagged to his kneecaps. He wrapped his tail twice over his shoulder and once around his forearm as usual, and his eyes were much more serious than his usual "laugh-at-chaos" attitude. He appeared to fly up the steps using his old levitation spell, and landed, soundlessly at the top of the massive hill near the shrine entrance. It was night, but the lights were still on inside, showing that they were still up.   
  
"Hope they're still around. It's been over a year and a half since I left. Ah, how I miss her. Time to make a dramatic entrance as usual" He walked to the door, and knocked.   
  
He heard Nakahito say," I'll get it"   
  
As he slid open the door, Zataku smiled down at him, though not so much as Nakahito had grown since Zataku had left, and said," Hey, Preacher boy. I'm back"   
  
"Zataku?! Where were you all this time? Kurumi thinks you died or something!"  
  
"What? I left you guys a note though. In fact, I gave it to... Karinka," he growled at the end of his sentence, and a small bolt of lightning formed in his hand as he shut his eyes in fury. "Why that little bitch! She never gave you my note! I trusted her!"   
  
"M... Master? Is that you?"   
  
"Guess who's back from a year and a half of training? I gave Karinka a note so that you would know where I was but she didn't... Uh oh" Kurumi came running at him, intending to hug him very tightly indeed, but, for some reason, she slid right through him, and almost lost her balance. "Master? What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie. It's one of my news skills. I can turn ethereal for a brief moment, and nothing physical can affect me. Want to see some more tricks?" For a couple of minutes, he demonstrated everything he had learned. From doppelgangers to instant teleportation to hiding in the astral realm for both visual and physical protection. But, for the last, he had to go outside.   
  
The bandages he had on his right arm shredded as he concentrated all the evil around him and inside him into one large burst. Black flames began to spiral around his arm, and he screamed," DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!" The flames moved so that they looked like a large serpent with its mouth ready to consume everything in front of it, and rushed forward. Trees, stumps, insects, and other wildlife were consumed instantly by the ravenous hunger of the dragon. When all was quiet, Zataku had found that he had not only cleared a path in the forest, but had also split a nearby mountain in two. Then, he collapsed to one knee.  
  
"Master! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, this is better than when I first tried it. Then, I blew my own arm off, but I've been walking since early this morning, so I could use some rest. I'm tired. Bone weary," Zataku said with a suggestive smile.   
  
As he walked back into the shrine, he thought," It's as though I never left. I love it here. However, I have a feeling I'll be seeing someone I love even more in a few moments. If not, I'll just dream send for her"   
  
Zataku waited for a little while, and looked to the sliding paper door as it opened. Kurumi stood there, dressed in her evening kimono, and was blushing.   
  
"Ah, my angel. Come here. Sit with me. Share in my wisdom," Zataku said, showing that he was, indeed becoming a very fine god. She sat down next to him, and smiled. "How long has it been since we last just talked like this? One year? Maybe two?"   
  
"It's been a year and a half, and I'm so glad you're back, Master!" Kurumi answered, latching herself onto his arm.   
  
"I've seen many things and met many people, but never once did I forget about you, my love. I never spent a day without thinking about you. Did you know that even though my teachers sometimes didn't allow it, I kept your picture at my bedside every night?"   
  
"You... You really did that, master?"   
  
"Not only that. I dreamt of you using far sight. I kept watch over you from afar, but now that you are back with me, I don't have to dream just to see you. Kurumi, can I kiss you?"   
  
"You want to kiss me? Oh, master..." she was cut-off however, but Zataku pressing his lips against hers. His hand went to the back of her head, and he caressed her hair with his claws. His love for her hadn't faded, but, to the contrary, it had grown.   
  
He moaned when Kurumi's hands accidentally stroked the base of his tail.   
  
"What is it, master?" Kurumi panted with excitement and passion.   
  
"When you touched my tail... It felt really really good"   
  
"You mean like this?" she asked, seductively as she rubbed the very tip of his fluffy tail.   
  
"My god. That was the first time I nearly passed out when I wasn't in battle," Zataku replied, growing more and more aroused. He attacked her with a deep kiss, tongue and all.   
  
The other residents of the shrine tried to ignore the moans of pleasure coming from Zataku's room, but Karinka found it too much.   
  
She banged on the door, and yelled," Hey! People are trying to sleep! They don't want to hear you two all night long! Hey, are you listening! Freak show, I know you can hear me! Knock it off!"   
  
Zataku, as he was kissing Kurumi, took one of his hands and placed it on the floor. It glowed slightly as he forced veins of mystical power, unaltered as of yet by the elements, and focused it right under Karinka. With a flash of light, the piece of ground she was standing on exploded, sending her through the roof, and into the sky where she disappeared with a twinkle.   
  
"Another thing I miss. Now, back to business" Zataku thought as he continued to have fun in that "adult" way he was so fond of.   
  
The next day, Zataku was awakened by someone angrily yelling," Hey! Anybody home?" He sleepily got up, his upper robes lying down on his knees, and exposing a surprisingly muscular physique.   
  
He walked to the door, and asked, rubbing one eye," What is it? Holy shit!!!" Outside stood almost two hundred steel angels." I didn't even know this many of you existed!"   
  
"Kaga!" Kurumi said, still in her night clothes," Hello, everyone. What brings you out here?"  
  
"We've decided to take Zataku back and make him our new master," Kaga, who stood at the front of the horde, said.   
  
"Like hell!" Zataku said.  
  
Kurumi followed up," I don't like the sound of this at all!"   
  
"We want his essence," Kaga said, and Tsunami, who stood to her right, continued.  
  
"And for that, all he has to do is kiss us"   
  
Kurumi shrieked in fright, and said," I don't think so! The only angel touching master's lips is me! So back off!"  
  
"And I do not have a problem with that!" Zataku agreed.   
  
"And why should you get him?" Kaga asked, unrelenting," I believe that we should all get a chance to be the ultimate steel angel" Behind her, Zataku heard cries of "Yeah! And "You go, Kaga!" and even some of" I'm tired of this! Let's kick some ass!"   
  
"Well, you're going to have to get me to agree to it first, so don't expect me to go easy on ya!" Zataku said, menacingly, flexing his claws and making cracking noises as he moved his wrists.   
  
"Oh good god, stop being so selfish, you little coward, and pucker up!"   
  
"Let's see. I have tow choices here. I can A) never agree to anything and maybe live through the experience or B) I can kiss you an almost certainly get killed by Kurumi. Ummm.... I pick A"   
  
"Excuse me, but perhaps I can be of assistance," Kamihito, who had just came out, said," Because as a priest and having the same kind of powers as Zataku, I would be more than willing to kiss each and every one of you in his place"   
  
"Yeah yeah! I like that idea! Go, priest! Go, priest!"   
  
"If you refuse us, we will take him by force, Kurumi," Kaga said, equally as menacing as Zataku's best day.   
  
"Over my steel body!" Kurumi said, angrily.   
  
As the angels got ready to fight, a voice from the back of the crowd yelled," Stop it!" It turned out to be Nadeshiko, who had appeared at the last minute," I'm here to settle this before it gets out of hand. Everyone. Steel angels should not fight each other like this."  
  
"This is not my decision," Kaga said, facing her.   
  
"If I am to protect master's lips from these harlots, I have no choice but to fight!"  
  
"And I don't wanna die!" Zataku agreed.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I see you've already made up you're minds on this. So, then, fight you must. On my terms! The one who gets Zataku won't be decided in battle, but as steel angels in a competition of wits!"  
  
"That's fine by me!" Kaga said.   
  
"Will I live though?"   
  
"Bring it on, headband!" Kurumi said, still holding onto Zataku.   
  
Later, Kamihito yelled to the crowd," Okay, ladies, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" A thousand answers replied.   
  
"Who wants to kiss Zataku?"   
  
"I do!" A thousand hands came up.   
  
"Alright, everybody, prepare to begin the qualifying round! And, for this competition, I can offer you my assurance that Zataku will not use his powers to interfere, and he will not get away! Look for yourselves!" The angels looked to a steel cage covered with written magical seals that held Zataku prisoner.   
  
"Waah!!! Not fair!" he whined, pressing up against the bars, trying to escape. His powers couldn't escape the barrier and couldn't affect it in anyway either.   
  
"You will asked questions about our eligible bachelor! Answer with an O for yes, and an X for no" Behind the steel angels were two signs painted, An X and an O, rather crudely onto two large tarps. "Incorrect answers result in immediate disqualification. Only five contestants will be in the finals! Got it?"   
  
"Kurumi! Please, for the love of god, WIN!!!!! And get me out of here!"   
  
"Well, is everybody ready?" Kamihito asked, motivationally.   
  
"Not so fast!" came a voice from the top of the shrine," You can't start without me!" Another contestant, a black haired woman wearing an old "Mask of the phantom" style disguise, and a red skirt.   
  
"Who are you?" Kamihito asked.   
  
"I am the masked steel angel, Yaoi!"   
  
"Does such an angel exist?" Kaga asked Kaori.   
  
"Don't know. Maybe professor Walski made a new one"  
  
Moments later, the true or false question began. Kamihito asked," Okay, true or false. The first thing Zataku washes in a bath in his hair"   
  
"What the hell kinda question is that, you bastard priest!? I swear when I get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Zataku screamed, infuriated. Half the angels went with true while the other with false.   
  
"Hmm... Our contestants look evenly divided. Zataku, the correct answer please"   
  
"How the hell did you even get that information? Do you watch me while I bathe?! You fucking faggot!!! (Sigh) True" Then, he looked at the true icon where there were many angels jumping up and down in their victory, and thought," Good. Kurumi got it right. She should know anyway. She does wash my hair. But, I must be prepared for the worst, as master Hiei said. Hmm... Kaga might be so bad, and Kaori and Tsunami wouldn't be hell. Kurumi's kiss is paradise. And... What is Karinka doing in there? The rest of these freaks, I don't even know by name. (Sigh) This sucks"   
  
"Question two! Zataku can or can't travel to astral realm at any time he wishes?" The angels he knew and a few others stuck with O while Kaori and the others he didn't went with X.   
  
"Zataku! Answer!"   
  
"I'm am so going to kick your ass! But, I have to say true. Too bad it can't get me out of this cage though. Kurumi! Toss me a file!"   
  
"Aw, this sucks," Kaori said, walking away.   
  
"Third and final question! What is Zataku addicted to? Caffeine or sugar? Caffeine is O and Sugar is X" All but Kurumi, Tsunami, Karinka, Kaga, and Yaoi went with X. " Zataku?"  
  
"It's caffeine, you dimwits! I'm addicted to caffeine, and I'm not ashamed to admit it! Hey, preacher boy! Get me some coffee, will ya?"   
  
"We have our five qualifying contestants Let's see how good you girls are at cards!"   
  
"What?" Zataku yelled, then sipped his coffee.   
  
"The game is similar to old maid. Except, instead of Jokers, we have six Zataku cards" The angels sat down at a table that suddenly appeared form out of nowhere.   
  
Zataku bitched," Where in the six hells did you get those cards, you bastard!? Are you obsessed or something?"   
  
"Oh. I don't want to give them to anyone! But, wait, I'll loose if I don't," Kurumi thought.  
  
Karinka thought," I can't wait to get rid of these! Oh yeah, I'll be the winner!"   
  
"Everybody's after my Zataku card," thought Yaoi, but then she looked left and then right and then stuffed her Zataku card inside her pocket.   
  
"Well, if I look carefully, he is kind of cute," Kaga thought as she looked at the picture of Zataku looking over his tailless shoulder, scowling, as usual, with his arms crossed. Tsunami suddenly grabbed her Zataku card and everybody else's, and tossed them into a pile.   
  
She cried," I'm all out! I'm the winner!"   
  
"No. I'm afraid you loose"  
  
"What? But why? I'm the one who got rid of everything first!" she protested.   
  
"I never said that was how you won the game"   
  
"What?" Tsunami pouted.   
  
Zataku laughed, and said," You idiot"  
  
"And you shut up! I was so close too!" she pouted.  
  
"Hey! Tsunami! I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes, eh? You a natural red head or what?"   
  
"Why you son of a...!" she cried, preparing to crack open the cage like an egg and rip him to shreds.   
  
"Yeah. That's it. Get me out of the cage, sweetie, and I'll give you your reward"   
  
"Stop. He's trying to trick you. If he's out of there, we'll never track him down"   
  
"Shut the fuck up, priest!"   
  
"Oh, so that's what you were trying to do. Well, maybe I'll show you later, Zataku"   
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Zataku cried as he pounded his head into the bars.   
  
"Now, for the ultimate test of skill. Rock, paper, scissors!" Kamihito said, enthusiastically.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin` me," Zataku said, looking at the priest like he was insane.   
  
"Who will the goddess of victory smile upon?"   
  
"Ha! A game of skill is something that can be beat!" Kaga thought, smirking.   
  
"1...2...3!" they all said together. Yaoi, Kurumi, and Kaga drew rocks while Karinka drew scissors.   
  
"Ah! No way!" Karinka yelled before being hauled away.   
  
"Yes way! My worst nightmare has been avoided! Yeah!" Zataku cheered.   
  
Then, Kamihito said," Kaga, you're disqualified"   
  
"What?! Why?!" she asked.   
  
"I saw what you did, Kaga. You delayed one millionth of a second so that you could see what the others were going to do before making your choice. So, you're disqualified." Nadeshiko said.   
  
"I was just smart enough to take advantage of my talents as a steel angel! What's wrong with that?"   
  
"You saw the move the others had already made. Unlike in battle, these games have rules"   
  
"Whoa! Even I didn't catch that! Way to go, Nadeshiko!" Zataku yelled, and then thought," Okay, the only two that are left are my sweetheart, Kurumi, who I will get in best-case scenario, and this Yaoi person, whom I don't know. She seems kind of weird, and I feel as if I know her from somewhere. Ah, well"   
  
"Well that... That sucks" Kaga said as she sank to her knees.   
  
"Okay. Nadeshiko, release Zataku!"   
  
"What? There's still two left! I... OW!!!!" Zataku said as he nailed by a spell seal.   
  
"This will just ensure you won't fly away on us or use your powers in any way" Kamihito said.  
  
"I can't get off!" he yelled, tugging at the thin piece of paper at his forehead.   
  
"In our final event, the object is to keep hold of him using all of your mind, soul, and strength!"  
  
"I'm gonna die..." Zataku whispered.   
  
"Ready?" Zataku's pupils shrank as both Kurumi and Yaoi poised to run at him as fast as they could. "Go!"   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" he shrieked, but before he could even turn around (he didn't have demon speed anymore) he was hit by a blur of pink.   
  
"Damn it!" Yaoi cursed.   
  
"Oh, thank you, Kurumi! Thank you for not letting her kill me!"   
  
"Hey! This isn't so bad after all!" Kurumi said.   
  
"Speak for yourself!" Then, Yaoi took this sort of wrinkly collar thing from around her neck, detached it, and hurled it at Kurumi, knocking Kurumi off her feet. Zataku fell, but was caught a moment later by Yaoi. He looked behind him as his mysterious captor ran, and got a look at some prime Kurumi panties as her skirt completely folded up thanks to gravity.   
  
"It outta take her a little while to recover from that!" leaping onto the temple roof.  
  
"Who are you?" Suddenly, Kurumi blurred overhead, and landed at the roofing ahead, looking very pissed off. "Kurumi!" Zataku shouted, happily.  
  
"You're not the only one who knows how to jump!" Yaoi scoffed before ascending into the air. Kurumi leapt as well, and, in mid-air, reclaimed Zataku. However, she lost her footing, and sent both Zataku and herself sliding down the slanted top of the shrine, and into the main area. Then, she rebounded off this gateway thing that hung over the shrine entrance, and landed in front of two empty silhouettes of his face. Puzzle pieces laid nearby, and then Zataku understood what to do.   
  
"Hang on there, Master. This should only take a moment!" Kurumi said, setting him down gently. She picked up the pieces, and seemed to plaster them on at random. "There. It's finished," she said, sure of herself. However, it looked like Picasso had tried to do it.   
  
"That doesn't even look anything like me!" the powerless demon god yelled. Then Yaoi caught up, and tried her hand at the puzzle. She picked up the pieces, and put them in the perfect position. At this point, Zataku began to doubt his chances at staying with Kurumi. Kurumi tried to imitate Yaoi, but she did it badly. Clearly, her intellect wasn't her strong point. Yaoi completed it first, and took off , dragging Zataku by the tail with no more than a "see ya!"   
  
"Don't leave, master!" Kurumi cried, and then hastily tried to complete it the best way she knew how: brute force. She punched it where it didn't fit, and, amazingly, this seemed to work.   
  
Zataku slid along the ground, dazed as hell as his tail held a lot of nerve ending and this wasn't very comfortable for him.   
  
"Master!" Kurumi yelled, but he didn't honestly hear her. All that he knew was that she picked him up, ripped his tail out of Yaoi's hands, and ran really really fast.   
  
Then, they came up to the final stretch, and also the hardest: the temple steps. Zataku usually levitated around these, but this time, he couldn't help.  
  
As she was going up, she suddenly slipped on the cracking step, and lost him. He flew up into the air, and landed in Yaoi's arms.   
  
"Don't worry! I've got you!" she said.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about!" Zataku said, as though he didn't have full control over his body yet.   
  
"I'm here!" Kurumi yelled.   
  
"Aw, you again?!" Kurumi grabbed Zataku's body while Yaoi hung onto his tail. This was extremely painful for him, and he cried out. Then, Kurumi released him, and, due to the tension on his tail, he flew back to Yaoi. With a final burst of speed, Yaoi went through the final checkpoint, the gateway arch over the path, and landed on top of him. Zataku landed looking like a deformed starfish. His arms formed a star, and his tail, no longer fluffy from abuse, hung off to the side. In all honesty, he looked like he had been through hell.   
  
"No! She's kissing him already!" Kurumi yelled.   
  
"Oh, stop panicking. I'm not going to kiss him. "  
  
"But..."   
  
"Ow... I don't think I've ever hurt this bad"   
  
I couldn't take his lips after seeing what you did for him. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt him even if it meant losing him forever. That shows compassion that I didn't have"   
  
"Not bad for an army spy"   
  
"What?! You mean you knew?!" Yaoi exclaimed.   
  
"Of course, silly. How could I possibly forget those pretty legs of yours?"   
  
"Uh... Okay"   
  
"What? A human?!" Tsunami yelled," This was supposed to be a competition between steel angels only! Let's start over!"   
  
"If we did start over, the results would be the same," Nadeshiko said.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Kurumi did not derive her power from Zataku's kiss, but form his love. The only one fit to be the master of a steel angel is the one who is the master of his heart. No one. Not even a steel angel can reach their full potential without this. Today's contest was designed so that Zataku's true companion would be shown"   
  
"Excuse me? Even rock, paper, scissors?" Karinka questioned. Nadeshiko merely smiled at this. Zataku, weakly got to his feet, and looked at Kurumi. Even after all that had happened to him; even after all the trouble she brought to his doorstep; even after the time he spent away from her, he still loved her as much as he ever did.   
  
"Kurumi... I..."   
  
"Zataku. I love you so much!" Kurumi squealed, hugging him tightly. However, his injured and very sensitive tail got in the way somehow, and was crushed with him   
  
His eyes went wide, along with a sort of crunch noise as the bones snapped out of alignment, and he yelled loud enough for anyone to hear for miles around," OOOOOOOWWWWAWWWW!! GOD DAMNIT, THAT HURTS!!!!!" 


End file.
